Crack Pairings
by Suryallee
Summary: Oneshot, Crack Pairing, FM MM and so on.Only for matured readers.Look inside for more details I take Requests.
1. A different Kind of hunger

**A different Kind of hunger.**

**Type,** Oneshot, no ongoing story.

**Rated M,** /means matured readers!! If I catch you kits reading it I will personally ring your little necks!/

**Not suitable for children under 16 years of age! **

**Pairing,** Crack Pairing, don't like it, don't read it. Seiren x Zero

**Warnings,** Bad language, sexual themes and blood. Nothing too bad at least I think so, I have seen worse here already, shrugs shoulders.

**Extra warning,** I am native German, so beware of spelling errors, and other wrong uses of language please.

**Category, **Romance, uncommon pairing, het. F/M

**Other,** Please, read my bottom note for a poll! And leave me a nice comment if you liked it.

**Suryallee**

He pointed his gun at her master again…and she, she did only watch him, as usual.

That night, when her lord gave him his blood to stop his descend into darkness, she watched him too. Always she did watch him.

Seiren wasn't the most talkative vampire in history. Never had been. It was one of her qualities her master found so pleasant about her silent guard over him and his welfare. Her silent observant nature made him choose her as his bodyguard in the first place. After all, bodyguards had just to do their job and not to be seen or heard.

For his other matters Kuran sama had that Ichijo boy anyways.

Her job was to protect, to function as Kaname san's shield, if necessary to die for him even. Not that she did mind that, her family was proud to provide the best bodyguards in the entire vampire nation. There was always one who gave his or her live on the job. Seiren knew that it was a possibility for her to end in the same way one day or night.

Her only purpose was to protect Kuran san.

Maybe that was why she understood that Kiriyuu boy better then the most of the others? Seiren wasn't sure. Fact was, she did watch Zero since she knew of him and his purpose for living in her masters mind.

The only reason that he still existed was that he was supposed to function as Yuuki san's shield, to be her protector as Seiren was Kuran's.

Was it that similarity that attracted her to him? again, she wasn't sure.

Maybe it was but then again, maybe it was just it that he was more the silent kind of a person, just like Seiren was it too. The first time she had seen him was at the academy, on duty as always. Over the following years, Seiren watched Zero move through his trials of live. On one time she nearly killed him even. That night when he again pointed his darn gun at her master, at that birthday party.

She knew that he never really registered her to see him all the time, that he didn't even knew that Seiren stalked him all the time she could manage to escape her duties. At least she supposed he didn't know. Again, she wasn't so sure about this. Zero was too observant to have missed her watching him all the time.

Sometimes she even watched him sleeping under a tree or found him snoring in the grassy hills behind the academy buildings. He often ditched his classes, not that Seiren did mind him that. She never understood that headmaster of the school anyways. Where was the point in it to over work your best guards anyway?

From her viewpoint seen, Zero did a good job, excellent even. Considering the odds he all times had to deal with and all else. She had help, the entire dorm if needed, he had no one. Seiren watched his fight against Shizuka Hio and later against his own twin too. Never took she measures to help him or else, Seiren somehow knew that he would not like her to do so.

It was his fights he fought, his problems he wanted to deal with his own way and not anyone's else's. With each fight he fought, each struggle he overcame and each drop of blood he took from Yuuki Cross, she wanted him more.

Wanted him more to accept his role and place in live, to stop to struggle against her lords wishes for him, to finally live like he should; like a vampire. If he kept it up to run away from the truth he would finally fall into Level E, and that was not acceptable for Seiren to happen! When the situations finally reached their pike, she watched him fight against the pure blood lord Rido and win.

Seiren decided that it was time for Zero to face himself.

A longer time ago he had told her what he planned for the Kiriyuu boy when the time came. He had known of her attraction to the silver haired beautiful ex human. Kuran wanted to keep Zero himself. For Yuuki's sake and as her guardian forever.

But for ex humans it gave only two choices to live longer as normal for Level D vampires or to reach a different status in their hierarchy. One was to be adopted from a pure blood as his/ her childe, a kind of child, or the other choice, to marry a Noble and to blood-bound him or herself to said Noble forever then.

Seiren was a Noble, a born vampire.

And she wanted that silver head, Zero. Kuran knew that…and now Zeros time had run out!

Right after Rido was death, Kuran's vampires acted. They killed the rest of the academy attackers and cleaned up the mess. Inclusive the not avoidable removing of the students memories after the cleaning up.

Seiren had other problems to tend to. She knew her only time to catch Zero off guard from them, was now! When he was vulnerable the most and too weak to resist temptation. Now that she had permission, Seiren reacted finally on her desires and went after Zero in earnest. She pounced.

His fight left Zero into a truly weakened and injured state. Rido nearly killed him too. After the finish he was too weak to even escape the hunters who had watched him taking his long awaited revenge.

Some of them, like their female president wanted to kill him.

They never got even a chance to do so much as touch him. The moment it was clear that Rido was death and he fell down, Seiren was suddenly next to Zero and caught him. Before one of them could recover, including Zero himself, she had taken him away with her. All happened too fast for anyone to recover in time.

Yagari Toga watched helplessly that vampire girl steal his student away in a matter of seconds only. He knew then that he had lost Zero fully, the moment the Kiriyuu heir was caught from that strange bluish haired girl his fate was sealed over to the Vampires. Cursing he gave it up to try to follow her to the night dorms and instead helped his old friend Kuroso to get the confused hunters out of the school grounds.

Zero lost conscious on the way there. He only wondered why Seiren finally did something actively, she never had interjected with his live before. Soon he lost it and fell into the him welcoming darkness.

Warmth, darkness and silence greeted Zero when he finally woke up again. That, and his immense hunger! He craved blood so badly as he had never before in his entire existence as a vampire. He could not really see straight! His senses told him of someone nearby, a vampire he concluded fast. A vampire with a fresh wound…blood!

His body lunged faster as ever before but missed the source that could quench his blood thirst. The entire movement weakened him even more. Soft hands helped him sit up again on the wooden floor, then an arm was held right against his mouth with the sharp fangs. Zero reacted promptly.

Pushing them deeply into the flesh and bringing his hands up to hold the arm to his mouth with them, Zero gulped the fresh blood down in urgent need. It tasted like heaven! Within seconds, his senses returned to him. Only his eyes still troubled him. his nose told him that his food source was female and that he knew her scent. It was…Seiren?

Why should Kuran Kaname's bodyguard rescue him? Zero was confused again. Suddenly he could feel her hand at the nape of his neck. She softly guided his body over to hers. Something within this gentle movement triggered his memory. About his teacher telling him about habits of vampires…what had it been again?

Her nose suddenly buried deep into the crock of his neck, softly exhaling and inhaling his scent. Between her soft licks at his skin, Zero found himself stopping to suck from the wound on her arm. He couldn't help the groan of sudden pleasure escape his lips. It felt too good having Seiren doing that to him!

Again the alarms in his head went on. Zero ignored them fully this time, too caught up in his own pleasure right now to care. He even let go on the wound on her arm and the arm itself to instead seize her waist with his hands. She never stopped her ministrations on his neck, only added now soft bites to the licks from time to time. Never did she break his skin with her sharp teeth only nipping his skin with them from time to time.

It sends bolds of pleasure down his spine. Before he knew it, he had already buried his face into the soft skin of her delicate pale skin of her neck. Her scent was intoxicating to Zero and soon he begun to do the same to her neck she did to his. Barely audible moans of pleasure filled Zeros ears and Seiren's nips begun to get sharper.

And again his memory tried to warn him with ringing the alarms in his head. This time however, he somewhat listened to them and startled at the sudden warning feeling that something was off here.

A sudden small hand that slipped agile inside his pants and rubbed firmly against his hardening arousal distracted the poor young man fast from the warning thoughts again. What was going on here?! Zero found that he could not move away from her and even if he had wanted it, his body would have betrayed him now. Her fingers made short work on his pants, not even waiting for him to respond, she simply ripped at the material until it did tear off. He found himself back mirroring her deft movements. Soon the feeling of soft skin moving against his filled Zeros senses out. He knew that he was lost then.

Within seconds her lithe body had straddled his and both toppled over down onto the rest of their clothing on the floor covering. With Zero being the one under Seiren. All he could do from then was to urgently clutch her body closer to his own and to push his arousal into her body above him.

Came these violent growls from his throat or were it hers? He couldn't tell, all Zero knew was that he wanted to slip inside of her wet folds that teasingly avoided his member all the time…to loose himself in her.

His movements became more and more desperate each minute went by. He could feel her fingernails scratch at his sides and abs, drawing blood each time. The scent of the red liquid drove him insane, the pain was an addicting bliss, this time he was sure that the violent growl had been his!

She made a mewling sound at this and ground her hips harder into his. Zeros head snapped back in ecstasy and hit the floor hard but he didn't notice this. When he finally managed it to hold her still for a second or two, the young ex human reacted out of instinct and brought his head back to her neck.

Where he suddenly took the strength to hold her still against him was beyond Zeros care right now, but somehow he did and he fast used this to place sharp bites along her collar bone up to her pulse point until he reached the spot he had cleaned all the time with his tongue during their erotic play. She tilted her neck more into his direction.

He didn't think, he just reacted and bit down, hard!

Her wild writing above his member brought stars before his eyes. Her body moved desperately above his when he finally broke the skin with his elongated fangs. With a sharp twist of her hips she freed herself from his cruel hold on her hipbones and pulled up enough to finally help him reach his goal.

When he finally felt her inner walls slide down around him, his mind snapped. The wetness, the tight feeling and the sounds she made deep in her troth made him loose every ounce of self-control he had left. Not even waiting for her to adjust to his size, Zero simply reacted and pushed harder inside her wet core.

He seems to hit something inside her that made her go rigid above him within a second only.

For the very last time his consciousness tried to warn him with sending him the memory of Toga's warning words from long ago, back into his thoughts.

…"_When vampires mate for live, the higher ranking one initiates a sexual encounter that involves a strange blood play and sex game with their chosen partner. They would never dare to take blood from the neck of another vampire. Only if they are Pure Bloods, they have the right to do that without to commit themselves to a following livelong relationship with the vampire victim. _

_If Nobles do that to each other, it means that they wish to mate and to create a lasting, souls binding Blood Bound with each other. It's their equivalent to our bounds of marriage, Zero. Only stronger and more final. A true binding is rare and happens only under the Noble class vampires, or the pure bloods. _

They express their wish to mate and bind with first offering blood to their chosen partner and soft licks to the neck of the chosen if the one takes the offer and let them near to their neck. The deal is sealed if the chosen takes the offer of sex and bites the neck of the initiator vampire to feed off of it.

_Once the initiator bites back, the bound begins to appear, or so I was told. It is finished if both come together while feeding."…_

His eyes snapped open when the reality suddenly hit him hard!

In the same second he felt Seiren's fangs pierce his skin. He really wanted to tear away then, Zero truly did, but the sensation of feelings that suddenly washed over him was too much for him. All his loneliness and anger was drained from his mind, body and soul with each suck of her mouth on his wound.

His eyes slit closed again against his own will and Zero found himself suddenly desperately wish for it to hold on their strange mind connection for forever. Without his own noticing his hips begun to move again, urgently and demanding, he wanted her even more now as before…when did he have become so wanton? So needy? So desperate for a connection to someone else that he did actually want this?

He ceased to care and simply followed his new instincts to end this, to cement this new bound of them both.

And end it did.

Only a few more trusts of him and her against each other and both fell over the cliffs of nirvana together.

He would never find the words to put his emotions in that moments into words ever, nor did Zero truly want it to.

All he could do was to feel in that very moment.

When he found finally back down to earth, Zero felt so damn sleepy as he did never before in his entire live. He could feel her softly clean his neck with her tongue, the wound already closing. He found himself mirroring her. His eyes opened again, his vision had returned fully now. Above him her beautiful eyes looked down into his with an unknown softness inside of them. Seiren wasn't exactly known for it to give others soft looks.

He did know that. She was exactly like him in many ways more as the most would ever know. The silent acceptance he saw in her eyes made him feel wanted, needed and loved even. Feelings Zero had not often felt directed at his person in his live.

He couldn't help but to smile a soft and honest smile back at her. He did feel so damn happy right now!

Drifting off into the much needed sleep, the former human and hunter suddenly realized it that he was now more connected to Kaname as ever before. He knew the pure blood had him now. Strangely it didn't bother him any longer as it did it always before. He was sure he would find a way to solve his newest dilemma out with the time. He could always take the job of Yuuki's bodyguard if needed. Zero was sure the pure blood would let him now if he wished it.

Without to leave her, he simply tore a blanked down from the bed above them and wrapped them both into it. Seiren still lay onto his chest and body when he finally drifted off with his arms securely holding her body close to his. When she was certain he was asleep, the female vampire popped her chin up to watch his peaceful face for long moments with a true smile on her lips. Then she finally let her own exhaustion take its toll and drifted into sleep too.

Outside of Seiren's room door stood a group of strange looking individuals. No one of them had seen **this** coming! Only one of them had a wide grin on her face. When the last of them had finally left, a new figure shortly opened the door to look at the odd couple. Then he closed the door again and used his powers to lock it. To judge from the scents that came from the various rooms of the night dorm, the couple had inspired some of his underlings to have some fun of their own.

He gave a sardonic grin at that, no surprise here. This effect always appeared when a couple freshly mated. At least he could now stop to search for a new bodyguard for his Yuuki. With the Kiriyuu as her bodyguard, not even the elder Ichijo would dare it to try something against her ever. Every one knew already that Zero had killed Rido and not even the rest of the council dared now to lay a hand on him. especially not if they got aware of it that he was mated to Seiren now.

He had all of his figures exactly where Kaname had wanted them to be.

Softly whistling to himself, the master vampire walked leisurely off into the direction of his own rooms. Well, the most of his figures stood now where he had wanted them. A few still had to be moved into the desired positions but that could wait a few days or more. He had now all the time he wanted for his little chess game to move them when he deemed it time for it.

Until then, he had now time enough to indulge his own desires for a while.

_**Did I really write this OO oh my… I so hope I will not get banned for this, but then again, I gave a full warning. If someone cannot read, then it is their fault. **_

_**Well, I wanted to write some smut. Seems I got my wish…blushes don't ask me why I choose these two! How ever, does someone want another crack pairing? I have already a request for Zero/ Aido and one for a Yuuki/ Aido. **_

_**You decide, let me know and write me a review. The one with the most votes makes it until the middle of the week -**_

Suryallee


	2. Mission accomplished, captain lost…

Mission accomplished, captain lost…

**Mission accomplished, captain lost… **

**Type,** Oneshot, no ongoing story.

**Rated M,** /means matured readers!! If I catch you kits reading it I will personally ring your little necks!/

**Not suitable for children under 16 years of age! I mean it! You have been warned. **

**Pairing,** Crack Pairing, don't like it, don't read it.

**Warnings,** Bad language, sexual themes and blood. Nothing too bad at least I think so, I have seen worse here already, shrugs shoulders.

**Extra warning,** I am native German, so beware of spelling errors, and other wrong uses of language please.

**Category, **Romance, uncommon pairing, yaoi, MM Yagari Toga / Kuran Kaname

**Other,** Please, read my bottom note for the poll! And leave me a nice comment if you liked it.

**Poll closed! **

**Little side note; **This is not a continuation from my first shot, it was just popping into my head to use some plots from it for this pairing, grins. Worked out well, I believe. You could see it like a kind of spin off if you want to but basically its just another Oneshot. Oh, and maybe I found a beta, will see

And a special thank you to my 5 reviewer! I loved very single one of them! Blows a kiss.

Suryallee

His fear about Zeros welfare drove him to search out the cursed Pure Blood for a second time.

He so **not** enjoyed the presence of this intimidating vampire lord! Or to be under his scrutiny like in exactly now. Toga san was an outwardly calm appearing man but inwardly…well, that was another matter entirely. Truth to be told, his temper was as legendary, as was it his hate and his patience when it came down to hunt an enemy. After all, he wasn't the best hunter world wide right now because of nothing!

The hunter was at his top prime time of live and besides that, in his top condition too.

His eye locked with the gaze of the pure blood above him behind the glass of the window of his dorm room.

Kaname watched him advance from out of his window. He had felt his presence coming to the dorm before and smirked at that, when he was sure that the other could not see it. They danced around each other now far too long, he decided, it would end here and tonight for once and for all.

The infuriating teacher of Zero kun was none to take too easy and Kaname knew that all too well himself. He had known that the hunter would confront him sooner or later. After all, that was why he had cast out his invisible net in the first place. To catch himself the best hunter in history alive. Next to the retired Kuroso san of course.

He had patiently primed Zero the last years, for the only purpose the boy had become into his game about power and all. And it had been his choice that brought Yagari Toga up in the hunter council to be his guardian and teacher later. On the outside, it had been Kuroso san who had asked for it, but in truth it had been Kaname's idea from the beginning on.

He had known about the hunter since he was a child. Since Yuuki's deceased parents had found him using their death sons body as host for his ancient soul. A while after his sudden rebirth he had been told about Toga san for the first time and been captured from the first moment on.

He reminded him so much on the hunter who had killed him in his first live, ages ago, so much that it hurt! The very first ancestor of the Kuran family, had wanted this hunter. Oh and how badly he had wanted to gain him as one of his underlings!

In those times, the first ancestors of the later hunter families appeared suddenly on the surface of the world…and the ancestor of the Yagari family had captured the gaze of the Kuran ancestor from the start. Even back then, Yagari and Kiriyuu had been allies. To have now all descendants of these men in his grasp was thrilling Kaname. Zero, the boy he would use in his little game of death, and if he managed to stay alive, he would keep the boy as a reward. What else could he do?

Nothing else could anger the hunter council more as to keep the last of the Kiriyuu's as underlings of his own. He would make sure that this family survived, with one slight twist; they would life on as vampires. Kaname barely suppressed a sardonic chuckle, he would use Zero and given that Ichiru survived, him too to build a new vampire clan from. The figures, he had already in position for that…it was his repayment for them that their ancestor had managed it to help Yagari san to kill him!

One life for another.

For Toga, who did remind him so strongly on his ancestor, for him he had another purpose in mind. After all, who said that you couldn't get the same chance twice? And if you got it, that you had to let it pass? This time he let a snort escape. Well, that was not going to happen!

Kaname knew that Yagari san suspected something. But if he was right, the hunter did suspect the wrong thing. He knew that Toga was protective of the twins, it was actually one essential part of his plan! He waited patiently for the hunter to finish his and Kuroso san's business with the double-crossing hunter council president to strike then.

He had already someone checking on Ichiru in the cell. If the boy was in any way to reanimate, his contact had direct orders to do as he was told. The pure blood he chooses was loyal to his family and would do as he told him. Unknown to them, Kuroso san and Yagari san just ended another predicament for him. Their intervention would cause the other members of the hunter council to rethink on their decisions once it was exposed that the female president had been in league with his former uncle.

He held all the cards in this game now.

Kuroso san would get another chance for his and Kaname's little project and he could soon begin with phase two of it and Yuuki was already into his protection too. His precious little sister would never be alone again. He would make sure that she was safe and happy from now on.

And when she was older, and more in tune with her new life, he would take her as his rightful wife.

As it should be.

But until then he had time enough on his hands to end some of the many loose ends in his plans and to gain his little obsession of his former and second life as his. The most vampires had no qualms with either gender as their lover interest. Most of the lords and lady's of the court had a marriage partner and a love mate. To satiate their hunger for both yearnings and out of other points. One was their long life. You couldn't honestly think that beings like them could life forever bound to only one other person, or did you really believe that?

A sensual race like his could never feel satisfied with one love only, Kaname knew that. Yuuki would learn that with time too, until then she would simply not know that he had another partner too. Kaname wasn't so cruel to confront her now with that little facts of vampire life. He would wait until she grew of age for her to slowly learn that and wouldn't begrudge her a lover later too. Most likely it would be Zero, he mused.

If the boy was secured into their kind then, he wasn't mind to share her then.

As long he never forgot that Yuuki belonged to him first and he, to her.

If everything played out as he wished it, Zero would belong to someone else already too and so, not take a lover bound with her like he planned it to take it with the heir of the Yagari line. Not that it would be so bad to be bound to the Kiriyuu in the first place but that had time to be solved out.

As he had foreseen it, the two hunter had made a short work on the treacherous president in no time at all. He could already feel the black haired hunter gain on him. soon he would find out what had happened to his former pupil and would seek him out to clarify it all. Most likely he would then know that Ichiru had vanished too. He let a snicker escape his lips, this would be fun!

Leaning back into the divan Kaname Kuran closed his eyes and did what he could do best, he waited. He had seen Yagari enter the dorm and felt when he did leave again. Kaname knew the other now checked on Ichiru. He would not find him, though, his informant had given their signal that he had the boy when Yagari was inside. meanwhile the hunter would search for Ichiru in the cell, he would bring the boy to his designated place to keep him there under watch. Kaname was sure Ichiru wouldn't mind to stay there for a while, after all Maria's parents had agreed to take him in and he knew the now ex human boy had a crush on their sick daughter.

He would heal her and they would make sure the two would stay together, it was a win/win situation for Kaname in every way.

Now all he had to do was to wait for the hunter to return to ask him out about this all and Kaname was sure that Toga would choose the smart way to get his answers…only he would get some more as he bargained for!

When Toga reached the dorm it was late mid day. The blasted vampires would already rest, Toga knew that. He watched the darkened windows with balled fists before he pushed the guardian aside right into the wall and went inside. He had a slight suspicion what had happened to Zero. He just hoped against hope that he wasn't too late. The darn president and the matters that followed her blown up cover had taken longer as he had wished it and after all, Kuroso had wanted to talk to him too!!

The smells and sounds inside made his senses reel and soon enough he found the room inside that he could sense his student in…and the girl that had taken him away too. Closing his eye, Yagari Toga knew then that he come to late. The boy was most likely sleeping now. He gave a groan and rubbed his face with the eye patch with his hands…sometimes Toga felt older as he was.

Turning on his boot heels, he stomped out of the dorm again. His next duty was to find the second twin. And hell would freeze over if he didn't! It didn't took him long to figure out where he had to search for the boy. But the cell was empty end the boy's body nowhere to be found. Cursing his fist hit the wall and buried a few centimeters inside the stone before he composed himself again and eyed his options.

He could search after Ichiru now and risk it that he never found him on his own or go and ask the blasted Pure Blood in the dorm what he had done to the child. With a grunt he did choose the latter of his two options. Again he turned and walked back to the night dorm.

This time the guardian was smart enough to sprint out of Toga's way in time.

He paid him no mind and simply walked up to the door. It was now late afternoon. Soon the inhabitants of the dark halls would awake and up around. Not that he thought that they would get up early tonight, most likely they all would sleep longer today.

He gave a snort, only their leader would be awake, he was sure of it.

Much too soon he reached the entrance of the Pure Blood leaders room of the night dorm. He could sense him awake across the door. Toga Yagari simply entered without to knock. He knew, Kaname was awaiting him. He had tried to talk sense into Kuroso san but failed to make the other see how dangerous this vampire really was.

As awaited, the master vampire lounged onto a divan in the meeting room of his suite. If he could have done what he inwardly did wish for, Yagari would already have punched the living daylights out of the so darn laid-back looking aristocrat vampire in front of him right now!

Said vampire eyed his angry posture for a second and then made a slow motion with his hand. Behind Yagari the door slammed shut and locked itself with an audible clicking sound. He did not spin around, he knew it was fruitless and simply went on to eye the vampire in front of him suspiciously.

Nobody of them broke the sudden tense silence in the room.

One of the occupants eyed the wall, the other eyed him. Finally the vampire gave a sigh and gave in the first. "He is with friends of me, safe, alive and healthy. Does that answer your questions?"

"Not quite, is he or is he not?" again the silence stretched out between them.

Kaname rolled his eyes, truly, no wonder Zero was like this! He sat up slowly and faced the tense hunter who now leaned against the frame of his door. Arms crossed and face set in an irate scowl. Yep, Kaname thought, really no surprise here. He gave Toga his slight smile and shook his head. "He is, but that was clear from the start, wasn't it?"

The hunter nodded at that, he knew exactly what the vampire meant. "it was all planned from the begin, am I right?" He watched Kaname smile and nod. "Thought so…I suppose me being here was a part of it too?" again, the vampire nodded and he watched him stay up slowly and then walk over to a side table to take a glass of wine and sip from it.

The Kuran was seemingly unfazed of the progressively agitated becoming hunter in his presence. This in turn, enraged Toga even more. In conclusion he snapped and stalked over to the vampire. There he faced Kaname and ground out, "Why?!"

He didn't have to ask why Kaname had taken Zero or Ichiru. The master vampire had just used them as he saw it fit. Yagari wasn't dense! What he wanted to know was why he couldn't now let them be. Or what the hell he wanted from him. The dark eyes of the vampire lord seem to become vacant for a fraction of a second before they suddenly focused on the face of the one eyed hunter.

He turned away from the close proximity of Toga and walked up to the window next to the divan.

"Revenge, payback and desire." He told Yagari quietly.

Now he had the hunter sputter, what was that now supposed to mean?! Toga rubbed his face, he couldn't mean…? "Gods! Kuran, that was ages in the past!" He watched the pure blood smile at his angry and desperate words. "Was it? For me its only a life time away." He answered the confused looking hunter and chuckled when he watched Toga glare at his cryptic words. He enjoyed to irk him up even more.

"But, you wasn't even born then!" The hunter spit out and begun to walk up and down the entire length of Kaname's room in his irritation. Kaname barely suppressed a laugh. He knew that Yagari would react like this! Honestly, did the hunter even know how much he just did resemble his ancestor?

Outwardly Kaname looked as calm as always but inwardly he did laugh his head off. He watched with glee the hunter stride a trail into his carped. Before the hunters from once had decided that he had to be killed, Kaname had often riled the Yagari ancestor like this too, he had loved every second of it! Their following fight had killed both, and he still was angry with the hunters from once about this.

Suddenly Yagari stopped his mad walk and looked at the vampire with open curiosity. "Ok, Revenge and Payback I can understand a little, but why then the children? They aren't even from my clan!" He gave Kaname a thoughtful look. "How typical to use innocents for your games, vampire." He did accuse. Kaname shook his head, "I didn't use them to get to you, Yagari san.

Did you forget who helped you to take me down?"

The sudden silence in the room was so filled up to the brim with meanings, you could cut it with a knife. The only eye of the hunter was bulging out of its socked at the sudden realization what Kaname just told him. Kaname slowly walked over to the in his denial head shaking hunter. Only to stop a few feet from the man. Hands in his pockets the pure blood watched the others struggle to understand the words correctly.

After a while Toga saw up to him again. "So…now I see. That's it what the cursed Rido has done. He roused your spirit from the grave and used the child of his siblings to put your ghost inside, I am correct, aren't I? He used the body and must have put a curse on you to prevent you from killing him. So you did use the Kiriyuu children to eliminate him for you. That's what you meant with Revenge…"

His single eye focused on a point on the other side of the wall, not really seeing it. Kaname raised a brow but said nothing to interrupt the hunters meditation. He was a curio with how much more Yagari would come up on his own. He truly was gifted, Kaname felt a certain pride that it was Toga who figured it out as the first.

"The payment, is meant in taking the boys from humanity. You planned on it that someone would adopt or marry them, to keep them as your subordinates. To let them build up an own vampire clan…to anger the council?" He fixed Kaname's gaze with his. The vampire nodded with a smile. But said nothing, it wasn't needed anyways, Toga knew he was right.

Again, the hunter furrowed his brows together, it was the last word that's meaning he couldn't figure out.

"But what is meant with Desire? I honestly don't think that you mean Yuuki chan with it this time. Would you have said love, I would believe it to be her but desire? No way!" Toga crossed his arms again and fixed the red eyes of the master vampire only two feet away from him. "Desire for vampires means something different as it does mean for humans. It means the darker side of your emotions towards others, simple put, lust and such. And somehow I don't think you would internally hurt your future wife with letting her know your darker desires. You love her and want to use her later to build up your clan anew with her together as their mother." He leaned in until their noses nearly touched. "You would never show her your darker side."

Kaname Kuran closed his eyes and tossed his head back to laugh loudly.

And as sure as hell, Yagaris descendant had figured it all out! He should have known that Toga would know about this little twist in vampire logic! Kaname thought and chuckled in his mirth. It didn't do to let your spouse feel uneasy around you, now would it? Most vampire couples took side mates because of this. Lovers that could take it, with that they could live out such darker desires, it was common practice.

But then again, the most official couples under the pure bloods and nobles did marry out of politic points only. To keep the family lines clean or to gain power, most knew that. The loving couples were a rarity. It was almost uncommon that you married out of love only. It meant too much for the vampires to gain and stable their power in the vampire nation.

"No, not Yuuki chan. You're right." He told Yagari and simply held the gaze of the human in front of him. The sudden widening of Togas only eye told him that the other had figured the last thing out too.

When Toga slowly begun to back away from the still smiling vampire, Kaname begun to speak. "Did you ever wonder how your ancestor managed it to come near enough to kill me? Yagari?" He made a few slow steps after the wary hunter. "To make it short, he tricked me, Toga san. He used my own desires to trick me into a position where he could kill me with the help of his best friend and ally, Kiriyuu san." He began to guide Toga's retreat from him with his steps. Slowly he did lead the hunter over to the left side of his room and then trough a nearby door. "I always wanted to bite your ancestor, Toga kun, and he always evaded me. It was a game we both played all the time, one, the sneaky hunter always won. And trust me, I was actually creative with setting up traps for him to get him. He just had always that cursed Kiriyuu to watch his back!"

He suddenly pounced. Toga, just about to try to grip his gun was a fraction to slow to avoid the suddenly lurching vampire and was toppled over from the body flung at him. Both fell backwards onto the wide bed of the master vampire. As much he cursed and tried to fight him off, the vampire proofed to be the faster, agiler and stronger of the two. Within seconds Kaname had him secured under his lithe body and had removed the mantle, Toga's weapons and his hat. The hunter let out another curse when he felt the vampire secure his hands above his head with one hand.

Kaname trailed his other softly along the back hair until it came to rest over his hidden eye. "You know, if you hadn't killed her, I would have done it surely." He murmured to the still trashing hunter in his mercy. Gnashing his teeth in his anger, Toga tried a new way to get rid of the seemingly crazed vampire. "The council will kill you for this, Kuran! Let go of me!" But Kaname only smirked at him. "I don't think so, Toga. They are much to preoccupied with their own problems right now and besides that, they hold no definite power right now." His red gaze grew thoughtful for seconds. "Actually, the hunter council is much to weak in the moment, they will shake it off and try to restore their power first. You know as well as I that this is the truth."

He leaned down onto the body of his victim, fully covering him with his own. The feelings that currently run through his body were divine and he wanted nothing more as to feel even better but Kaname knew that he had to treat cautious now. "I would like to make you an offer, Toga. One I am sure you will not want to miss, will you listen?"

The hunter went completely still under the vampire.

He eyed Kaname with barely obscured distaste but the vampire could see that the hunter was thinking out his options. He gave him the time. Kaname knew that much what he had planned had to do with Toga's reaction now, he couldn't rush him or he risked to loose it all. The master vampire knew that the other felt attracted to him, he could feel the proof of that attraction right now, even the other would never give in and would lye if he pointed that out. Toga would never let him have his way if he dared to do that, he would always fight him in the future too…Kaname didn't want that to happen.

Slowly the hunter stopped fully to fight against him, he promptly let go on his hands. This seemed to surprise Toga but he knew he would feel freer in his decisions that way. Instead he settled comfortably onto the wide chest of his capture and put his hands under his chin. Watching the hunter who eyed him carefully, he waited for Toga to answer his question.

"Spill it!" Was all he got. Not that he had awaited him to say more. Kaname gave a snort, really no wonder that Zero turned out like he did with that hunter as his teacher! Thought, Kaname enjoyed the muscled chest of Toga immensely, he raised himself up a little to look down into the dark eye of his victim.

"Its rather simple, really," He told the glaring hunter." You know how weak the hunter council is right now. If I let them, the elder council would make a fast and short work on them in a few days only. The most hunters would die in the process and it would need ages to rebuild the hunter organization as it is now. " He paused, Kaname knew he had the full attention of his chosen life partner right now.

"If ever, but you know that as well as I that we need them to balance out the violence of the level E and Nobles. As well to hold off the too power hungry in the hunter ranks." He paused again, waiting for Toga this time to show him that he had followed his words closely. The sharp nod of the black haired beauty under his body was enough to tell him that.

"What has this to do with that?" Toga asked him warily, he knew that pesky vampire held something back in his sleeve. The question was, what? He knew that Kaname wanted him to give up and let him have his way. His logical mind told Toga also that he could not fight off the pure blood if he really wanted to get it. He only hoped he found a way out of this dilemma before Kaname made a move!

And the way his body reacted to the near presence of the vampire wasn't helping the situation at all right now!

He cursed inwardly, oh this was bad! How had that damned vampire figured him out? Yagari preferred male company. It was one of the main problems the council had with him. They wanted him to continue his clan, to marry and have children. But he had never wanted to do that. Toga wasn't one for pretending something that didn't exist. He knew, the most vampires were bisexual and so he often found one or two who tried their luck with him. Not that Toga ever took their invites to casual sex. He never let his guard down that much!

The cursed Kuran surely knew that too.

As he did unquestionably know too, how attractive he looked to someone like Toga. The human hated his own body right now, the lean body of the tall brunette was seductively moving against his and made it only worse with each movement Kaname made. All he wanted right now was to screw the pure bloods brains out. The sensual smile told him the Kaname knew that too, curse him!

Stretching sensually above him like a cat, he caused Toga to let a barely audible moan slip past his lips. Kaname did hear it and grinned. "I could make them see reason, stop them and the other pure bloods from attacking them." He moved again above the hunter and looked to the side for a moment then he did fix his eyes back on Yagari again. He could see the hands above Toga's head twitch in the silent wish to touch him. inwardly he laughed at the poor hunter, he knew how much Toga must want to stop his movement right now and how much he must want to touch him. He intended on that.

Yawning shortly he showed the hunter his sharp fangs before he amused took his wide eyed look in. "As I said, I could, do that and also could help to build up the old families too. I could take them under my watch, you know that. Nobody would go against me now. I still plan to work on a way for our both races to life together in a certain peace, that hasn't changed at all. Its for the best for us all, but it will take a long time for that to become reality and we both know that best."

Toga had to give him that, Kaname was right here. In the end it couldn't stay like it was now. He already feared he knew the price of the vampire for his _** help **_ and he didn't like it! "Your point is? Not that I don't already know!" He scowled at the beaming vampire, lounging on his chest, wishing nothing more as to have the power to punch the grin out of Kaname's face!

He had already lost, Yagari Toga knew it.

Said vampire begun slowly to reach for the mask that concealed the destroyed eye from his view. Slowly taking the bindings off, that held it in lace he took it away and looked silently down at the skin that now covered the place that once had held the other eye of Toga. One finger traced it for a second then he looked back at the hunters other eye.

I want you to come to me freely, Toga. I want your allegiance and all that you are, given to me. I want to fuck you and you to fuck me, and to keep you as my companion for the rest of our time in this world. If you give me this, I swear you a blood oath that I will do whatever I can do to accomplish what I have told you. My goal isn't to simply keep you as my toy, Toga, what I am aiming for is a life mate, not a plaything as you most likely have thought it to be. I want an equal, not a page or knight, what is your answer?!"

Toga's single eye had widened when Kaname spoke, true he had thought the other would want him to be his pet, so to speak. To pay his ancestor's refuse of him back. He wasn't a stranger to vampire relationships, he knew what to be the life mate of a lord like Kaname implied. The red gaze held only a steel hard look now. He knew that he couldn't really refuse either, not with so much on the stake!

Another part of his brain, that darker part of Toga, told him how enjoyable it would be to have this magnificent vampire as his partner. A blood oath wasn't a lightly thing to offer, not for a pure breed like Kaname Kuran. More so, if you considered who he really was. Toga knew he would hold in every word he swore on and it would give his people the needed help and security they lacked right now.

He closed his eye and gave it up to resist the vampire who straddled his waist. Kaname had won, Toga knew that. He would let him bite him and turn him and let Kaname bind him to his very soul. As much as it made Toga want to vomit now and wanted to fight it, the master vampire had caught him. His short nod wasn't a surprise to Kaname who promptly seized the opportunity and captured the others lips into a soul stealing kiss.

From that moment on, Toga gave up on thinking and simply reacted. Within seconds he had reversed their positions on the bed and ground himself into the pliant body under his. The sound of teeth's clacking against each other filled the room, the more headed the kiss became. He didn't even flinch when one of the sharp fangs suddenly cut his bottom lip and drew blood. He didn't stop the fast moving hands of Kaname from ripping at his leather pants and his shirt. He did just the same to the vampires expensive clothing in return.

Both were equally tall, so no one of them had to bend to the other, just like Toga liked his bedding partners to be. Soon the rest of their cloths vanished with the help of the, fast them shredding hands until the two could only feel skin anymore. Skin, hot hands, even hotter skin, a tongue that explored the mouth of the other, this was bliss! He wasn't sure were Kaname begun and he ended and he didn't care.

Nor did it Kaname, it wasn't important for him who was on top, all he wanted was to relieve this tension that ate him alive! A large hand seized his member and Kaname throw his head backwards into the cushions, his mouth voiced a soundless scream. The hand was roughly moving along the hard flesh and massaged it expertly to become even harder, more needy as before. This time a soft keening sound escaped the pure bloods lips. This seemed to urge on the other only more. The same hand suddenly let go on Kaname and he soon felt a finger deftly, teasingly circle his hidden opening before it slipped inside in one quick move.

The mix of pain and sweet pleasure filled the mind of Kaname out. He heard the other curse and then suddenly felt him move above him.

"Shit! No lube!" The hunter ground out between his clenched teeth's. Kaname's vision cleared for a moment, then he shrugged and caught the others arm in his hand. With a short glance at Toga he bared his fangs in a mocking grin and suddenly bit into the skin of the hunters arm. A curse filled the room before Kaname felt him tuck on the limp. "You're crazy, you know that, right?! Only a bloodsucker can come up with such a solution! Ah fuck, what the hell…"

Toga didn't ask if he could, he just did what he had wanted from the moment on he felt Kaname's body above his. When Kaname's strong thighs had straddled his waist and he was pressed against the vampire. This little problem now wouldn't stop him from getting his goal, he vowed and simply smeared some of the blood onto his fingers to use it as replacement lube and plunked one digit back inside of the him so tempting ass.

The reaction came prompt. Long, nimble limbs widened further and the back of the body under him arched beautifully from the bed. He grinned at that reaction but said nothing. Instead he searched a little around inside until he found the spongy place that sure as hell would send Kaname into a world of bliss. He found it only a moment later and was rewarded wit a keening scream and a wild writing vampire under him.

Within no time at all Kaname's body suddenly lurched forward and Toga found himself back with fangs deeply locked into the skin of his neck. The bite hurt but strangely not so much as he would have thought, it even turned him on more. Soon one digit was replaced from two and then three…here Toga lost it. Without to give a warning he placed the long legs over his shoulders and plunked into the body under his. The vampire tore away from his neck with a moan, then he captured Toga's lips with his own and kissed the living daylights out of the hunter.

The rest of their coupling was just like the beginning.

Hard trusts and equally hard trusts back, a wild carnal ride for the peak. Sharp nails that reminded more on claws scratched along Toga's back and sides, leaving red marks in their wake that did spill blood. Hard sharp bites along a white neckline no longer caring that he could break the soft looking skin of the non human, then suddenly two slender hands that pressed his mouth to the neck and a hard, ordering voice that told him, "Bite!"

Toga complied, he bit down hard, breaking the skin fully with his blunt teeth and didn't move away when blood filled his mouth. He didn't care anymore, he was already cursed. A new sharp pain on his neck and Toga could feel the bound come into live, finish. But still he didn't really care, all his mind could center on was to get his goal.

More desperate moves now, more power behind the trusts, not caring for tearing or other injuries, both simply wanted to reach completion and then, suddenly without a warning both snapped!

Two hoarse cries filled the room almost at the same moment. And then…silence. Harsh panting, hands smoothing over torn skin and hurting limbs, the sound of a tongue that softly licked along the bite wound on his neck filled Toga's senses out until his mind gave out and he fell unconscious in the caring arms of his new lover.

Kaname moved carefully until he felt the other leave him and then moved the heavy body from his more slender one until Toga came to rest beside him. standing slowly, he winced, but only for a second. Then he had himself back under control. The pain would be gone in a few minutes and the wounds healed in a few hours. Nothing to mull over. He cleaned the other and then himself. Throwing the washcloth into a corner of his room he changed the bedding until the blood and else soiled sheets were replaced from clean ones.

Then he sunk back into them next to the now sleeping ex human hunter. He knew the dorm was in uproar now, most likely from the scents of blood and sex. Good thing that Yuuki had staid at the chairman's house tonight, Kaname thought. He would explain it to her later. He could hear someone softly knock at the door. Most likely Ichijo who wanted to check that everything was fine, he barked a sharp, "Enter!"

The younger vampire staid respectfully in the meeting room when he asked if everything was all right. He told him what he deemed necessary and sent him out again. Takuma would take care of the others, Kaname forgot that they all even existed and watched Toga sleeping instead. All else could wait until the ex hunter woke up again. He could already fell the connection building between them. It told him that Toga had held on his part of the bargain, a self-satisfied smile tucked at his lips.

Now, if everything else worked out this fine too, Kaname wouldn't complain!

With that thought in mind he finally gave up to resist his fatigue and let his body get the needed rest. The hunter had screwed him good, Kaname thought with a wry laugh. He would surely remember this night for a longer while! He was just curios how Toga would react to his little plans Kaname had in store for him once he woke up again. Snickering darkly Kaname closed the mirthful eyes and begun to sleep.

The next pairing will be Aido/Yuuki, since it got the most voting via message and review. Grins evilly, lets see what I can make out of that then…whistles… something funny would do the job, I think.

**How ever, I have now two requests, one for Zero/Senri Shiki and if I read it right, one for Toga/Kuroso? Oh, and one from my cousin for Akatsuki/Sayori…she wanted one. But first I have to update my ongoing story, with Hanabusa kun and Yori chan, smiles. It will be a little present for flaming ember san who gave me two lovely reviews on the story. The next chapter is nearly finished and I only need to look it over. Oh, and please don't forget to tell me if you like this Oneshot, I would like to know. **

**Suryallee**


	3. Mad Love

**Mad love **

**Type,** Oneshot, no ongoing story.

**Rated M,** /means matured readers!! If I catch you kits reading it I will personally ring your little necks!/

**Not suitable for children under 16 years of age! **

**Pairing,** Crack Pairing, don't like it, don't read it.

**Warnings,** Bad language, sexual themes and blood. Nothing too bad at least I think so, I have seen worse here already, shrugs shoulders. Slightly AU

**Extra warning,** I am native German, so beware of spelling errors, and other wrong uses of language please.

**Category, **Romance, uncommon pairing, het. F/M Aido/Yuuki

**Other,**

_**I really hope you will like my little plot here, I worked hard on the comic in this story, hopefully I got the jokes right. Since I am German, I really don't know this time. At least I had tears in my eyes when I wrote it. Hopefully you will have too, and not only because it was so bad. Sweatdrops.**_

**And thank you kindly for the wonderful comments! I treasure them! **

Suryallee

**Mad love**

The arms around her didn't even bulge a bid, as much force she pushed into her moves to get away from him. Oh just shoot me! Yuuki Cross thought, whilst rolling her eyes in desperation. How came it that she always only got into such situations with him?! She wasn't sure but this particular member of the male vampire race always got the better out of her, over and over again! Once more she struggled against the hold of the, her so snugly holding vampire in her back without any result…oh she hated him! Yep, she did… Oh whom was she kidding here, she gave a desperate sigh, when it came to that stupid baby face in her back, she always lost to him!

How she got herself this time into this predicament again? Well… let's begin here…

Since that night, Aido suddenly appeared with his cousin together when she tried to herd some stupid girls back to the dorms and Aido had tasted her blood he never let her in peace again. That stupid grinning moron popped up in the most unlikely places you could imagine. Namely, when Yuuki tried to sleep, change or did anything else where she would never had thought of him suddenly be there to witness her doing it. That he hadn't followed her to the restroom already was it all!

Even in bright daylight!

Holding his ridicules umbrella he suddenly stood right before her and asked her with a yawn how she could stand it to stay out in the sun with nothing more covering her as her one piece bath suit! He promptly caused a riot under the swim class, and she promptly slapped him for startling her. What, in the following, lead to a, Yuuki needing to hide from her female classmates for four days, and him b, having garden duties out of the sudden. For two day's she could watch him tend to the flower beets with a comical huge straw hat on his head. Murmuring curses all the time.

At noon!

The next thing he did was to startle her nearly out of her panties at midnight! Just when she finally found sleep, tired from her prefect duties all day and night long, she was awoken from her slumber from a loudly crashing sound. Sitting bold upright in her bed she found owlishly glaring out that a, she had an Aido in her and Yori's room (what a surprise!) and b, he had somehow managed it to run against Yori's treasure table and hit over her most beloved glass animal… the ruckus that followed hers and Yori's discovery of a sheepish grinning Hanabusa in their room with the glass pieces at his feet and then both of them chasing the dimwit out of the females dorm what, of course, woke the entire dorm up in the process. Needless to say that she and this time Yori too had to hide their sorry hides for a little longer then only four days! From his ever faithful fan girls to be exact.

This time he had to take out the garbage and to clean the restrooms for the next full week.

And to hide from Yori, who still wanted to kill him for destroying her animal figurine. She only stepped back from that wish because he cleverly did buy her ten new ones, rarities she told Yuuki.

Until then she had hoped against hope that he would finally see reason and stop his ridicules behavior any time soon…how wrong she had been to ever think that!! It got even worse from there on!

The next thing he did was to freeze Zeros butt onto his school chair. When they both had to attend a math exam. Why?

Before both had went to class, he had suddenly popped up next to her and asked Yuuki if she would like to go out with him out of the blue. Zero promptly had taken Yuuki by her arm and maneuvered her behind him when he spotted Hanabusa. and told him to go to hell. Aido had promptly glared at the prefect and had marched back outside of the school.

Ten minutes later he suddenly appeared outside of their classroom window and Zero was suddenly frozen to his chair! Her adopted brother's curses had been very creative to say at least. He had cursed wildly whilst frozen to his chair and then wobbled out of the classroom with only _**slight**_ problems. Zero even managed it to be surprisingly fast in accomplishing that task! Not even one minute later she heard his bloody rose bellow outside in the distance.

To say that Yuuki suddenly evolved a slight migraine whenever the name Aido was mentioned around her was an understatement. What ever punishment Hanabusa received this time, it staid a miracle to Yuuki. She hoped against hope that Kaname san had drowned him in the toilettes this time!

It took two hours before Zero was free from his chair again.

The next two nights she saw and heard nothing from the annoying blond. Much to her relieve. It was however, short-lived! On the third day he reappeared as if nothing had happened and she barely, just barely held Zero back from it to kill him on the spot. To her disturbing surprise the other vampires took Aido's side and even did laugh at Zero. Shiki even told him to stay away from Yuuki from now on…WTF? Wait a second, what the hell is going on here?! Yuuki could only think then.

From that night on, Zero let her never out of his sight at night again.

And Yuuki, for once, did not try to tell him otherwise. For the next three nights nothing more did happen as having Aido grin at her when he went to and back from his nightly classes and the rest of the night class watching her intently all the time from various places of the school. He even made a short bow whenever he saw her! When he begun to talk passionately with the Pure Blood in the middle of their way to school and stopped to acknowledge his fan girls completely on his way, Zero finally had enough. He asked the headmaster to send Yuuki away for a while. To the surprise of both of them, Cross even did heed Zero's words this time and did exactly that.

She was sent for two weeks to live with two old hunter friends of her adopted father.

For one blissful week Yuuki did nothing more as to sleep, sleep, and more sleep! With pauses for eating, bathing and going to eat ice in town in between the sleeping periods. Much to her caretakers utter amusement. The already elder couple had fun in watching her doing so and let her have her rest. For once, since it begun, she didn't even think of Hanabusa Aido at all.

Her trouble begun in the middle of the second week when he suddenly appeared in her bedroom…again. He glared angrily down at her in her bed for some seconds with one brow arched and then searched for something around the entire room before he fast vanished again. He even went so far to sniff at her pillow! Ok, Yuuki thought, that was odd! Even for Hanabusa's mad state of mind. Not a second later the house owner run into her room, fully armed. She watched this all with arched brows and a confused expression in her face.

Yuuki closed the window from now on at night. And locked the door, and she put Artemis right next to her head on her pillow!

The next day he appeared out of the blue beside to her in the mall. She really jumped when he did that and before she could even yell at Aido Hanabusa, he got her by the arm and dragged the confused girl over with him to a nearby ice-cream shop. His scowling face scared everyone else away from the dubious pair who dared to come near to them.

There she found him suddenly buying her, her favorite ice-cream before he told her to stay out of the hot summer sun before she would get a sunburn and away from other males to. Yuuki gaped at that command. Hanabusa vanished again just in time, before her caretakers found her. Befuddled from his bizarre behavior Yuuki could not even come back with a good replay this time.

She and the elder couple cursed at that and Yuuki ate her ice.

Now she was sure that he was stalking her! The rest of her free weeks she found herself back with getting strange present boxes all over the day delivered to her. She did send them all back, unopened, until she got them without an address to send back to. The elder couple gave up and did sent her to the headquarter after this!

The odd vampire was even too much for them to put up with!

They told Yuuki that they thought that Aido Hanabusa had a crush on her. What really did bewilder Yuuki in return, not having asked for such to begin with. It ended with a, the headquarter finding out that he belonged to the Aido clan, that was extremely powerful under its own kind and b, with her passed on to someone else again.

At this time, Yuuki slowly became really, really irritated at said harebrained heir of that clan!

It took Hanabusa approximate two days and three nights to find out where Yuuki was hidden this time. In the meanwhile tried the council of the hunters to get it into the thick head of his father that she didn't asked for his sons attention to her in the very first place. In the hope that he would stop this bizarre situation before it went fully out of hand.

Only to be told from said lord that he found nothing wrong with it that his heir was seemingly fixated with Cross sans adopted daughter. That Aido had asked for his permission, of that of the council and his pure blood lord to court her before…and that he had been given from all three sources after some time. Alarmed, the hunter council began to think about a way to completely hide her from him from now on. To separate the surely, love crazed vampire from Yuuki before he would do something brainless.

Yuuki found out that Aido had found her again when the poor hunter who watched her that day got suddenly his feet iced up to the floor when he tried to go over to her to give her a cup of tee. He was near of Yuuki's age and the only one with her in that small room that day. Exactly fife long steps away from Yuuki his feet got abruptly stuck to the floor!

When both looked puzzled down, they saw the glistening ice surrounding his feet. "I don't think he likes someone more near to you as that, girl." He imperturbably told the now fuming girl before he gave her the cup with an outstretched arm and then he tried to fix his current, err, dilemma. He needed both of his pals to get him unstuck again.

Then all three called for backup.

Once more Yuuki found herself back moved to a different location that day. "Face it girl, you have a lovesick vampire version of an arctic puppy on your heels!" One of the, her accompanying hunters told her laughing in the car. When all did finally traveled out of the town. This time Yuuki cursed Hanabusa Aido to hell and back the entire drive long…much to her companions entertaining. She didn't even repeat herself for one time! What the hell had gotten into that blond anyways? Yuuki couldn't believe it, she increasingly became a little more then mad at him.

This time he needed a fully week.

And he didn't come alone either. No, he had her adopted father next to him together with Kaname san when he finally faced her watchers and Yuuki. He gave his word to stop to beleaguer her and in return they gave her back into the care of her stepfather. By the end of the drive home, Yuuki nearly had strangled Hanabusa twice inside the car, until Kaname wisely changed their seat positions.

Fuming she went inside her home without to even look back at one of the three baffled males.

Then summer vacation arrived…much to Yuuki's bliss. How ever it was, once again, short lived. Because, said madcap of a vampire simply staid at the academy with them. Together with his grinning cousin to baby-sit him.

This time, Yuuki did scream in her annoyance!

Much to her uttermost surprise, she fast found out that she could trust Kain to keep Hanabusa away from her for the most of the time! He even worked together with an irritable Zero in peace to accomplish that. If you added Zeros brother Ichiru to the mix, then you will know by now that this proofed to attract problems for the most of the time.

And then that memorable day all of them found out that her father had a secret relationship with Zeros and Ichiru's teacher Yagari first! Yuuki decided that she needed a new vacation place that day, away from her irritating family and friends and that she never, ever needed to see _**that**_ again in her live!! Right after she run in on the two of them on the couch together by accident.

Hanabusa's dry comment, "You didn't know?" and Kain's put in to that, "We smelled it all the time." Was enough to send all three teens climbing up the walls. Not that Yuuki did mind or Zero or Ichiru, it was just a little too much for them all that day.

Two vampires found themselves fast back placed into their dorm room to sleep for that day. And one ex and one still active hunter faced a strange trial that night. Set up from three really pissed off teenagers who wanted to know how this exactly had happened. Blushing all the time because they had to tell them nearly all!

Hanabusa brought her a big cake as excuse for his slip the next day…a really big cake. It somewhat calmed Yuuki down again and she finally took the peace offer. The next following days Hanabusa drove her nearly insane! Not that he really did do something oh no. He just begun to carry her around with him to almost everywhere he went.

Not that that was so bad in the first place, what was making it so terrible was the little fact that he terrified almost every male being, excluding Zero, Ichiru and Kain away from her and half to death on their walks in town. Suddenly, under them popped ice out to stab them, or things all of a sudden begun to fall down onto them or they got strange visits at night they couldn't clearly remember but that did scare the shit out of them, if they dared to come near to the petite girl.

That got fast known by the towns folk and soon the male population staid the hell away from Yuuki Cross! She tried to talk him out of it, she really did, and Yuuki even went so far to treat Hanabusa with it to never ever speak a word with him again but nothing helped. Kain and Zero just shrugged in unison at her pleas for help, finally Yuuki gave it up to avoid Hanabusa's silent shows of his possessiveness about her.

The second week of their vacation he began to take Yuuki out with him to eccentric parties. With Kain and Zero in tow. Ichiru wasn't of any help either, he even accompanied them often. She then watched him talk to Maria Kurenai in secluded garden parts or such. Kain mostly vanished suddenly in the crowed with pulling the unwilling Zero away with him. To do what ever they did then together.

What shocked her was that Zero let him do so!

That leaved Yuuki often alone with the beaming Hanabusa then. She had to give him, he tried his best to amuse her then and more often then not he even accomplished his self taken task to make her laugh. More and more often then not she found him holding her hand or touching her otherwise without to ever do something compromising. Soon some other vampires in the often mixed up society party's became aware the odd couple in their middle. And after finding out soon after that she was under Kuran Kaname's protection, some even tried to take advantage in befriending her to gain a goodwill from said Pure Blood. They all just didn't count on Hanabusa's possessiveness about her.

Nor did they hear the warning bells in time…

One of said Noble's on one of that party's went so far to snatch her away from Hanabusa for half an hour. In an afterthought, Yuuki knew that she should have known what was about to happen. But honestly, it hadn't been her fault! She had just wanted to go to the toilet for a moment. When she came out again, this vampire had suddenly talked to her and maneuvered her away from Hanabusa to the garden in the back of the big house they where in, before she knew what had hit her.

She really didn't want to go there with that unknown vampire but he wasn't listening to her reasoning and simply pulled her with him.

That was the last mistake he ever made.

Because at the same second Yuuki suddenly kneeled him in the guts to get free from his grip on her arm, just in the moment Hanabusa came around the corner, in his search for the missing Yuuki. The entire temperature of the air around Yuuki in the garden dropped in seconds only under sub zero! The atmosphere around Hanabusa begun to emit buzzing sounds and a chilly bluish aura surrounded him out of the blue.

Yuuki gulped visibly and only thought; Oh shit!

The very next thing Yuuki knew was that a strange looking ice statuette had appeared right in face of her. It enclosed the very vampire who had tried to scare her. Then unexpectedly it warped inwards into itself with rapid force and crushed the vampire inside of it in seconds only. The ice disappeared along the vampire inside again. She could only gulp at that display of power and anger and slowly tried to back away from the now red eyed Aido heir across the clearing of her. Who held up a balled fist in front of his chest level. Knuckles turning slowly white from the powerful force he put into building it and thin lines of running blood running out of the fist because his long nails had pushed into his palms. Yuuki wished suddenly she had taken Artemis with her!

Then, before she could even blink, Hanabusa vanished in front of her to fast reappear right behind her. She was quicker enclosed into his arms as she could even think.

And here, we finally are at the beginning again…

Struggling for the x-ed time since this strange incident, Yuuki tried yet for a second time to free herself from Hanabusa's physically powerful but not hurting hold on her. Where the hell had Kain with Zero vanished to?! She could really need the two's help right now, especially when Hanabusa was now acting this weird. If other vampires in the mixed crowed of humans and vampires had sensed something, then they did their best to stay away the hell from the agitated heir of the Aido family right now!

The menacing aura he gave out, warned them fast away from him and his prey. Said victim was slowly getting mad at her captor here. "Stop struggling, Yuuki and let me hold you for a while. Please, before I do something stupid!" That stopped the girl dead in her tracks. His voice sounded so nothing human alike anymore. The normally so charming voice of him was lower and more intimidating to her ears as ever before.

It sent a shiver down her spine.

Not exactly a shiver of fear alone, it set something else off inside of Yuuki that she never knew before that it existed inside of her. She stopped to fight him completely then. "Hanabusa kun?" Yuuki's voice sounded questioning in her own ears. The vampire behind her just sighed at her questioning saying his name and unexpectedly buried his face in her dark curls. She could feel his entire body give a strong shudder before he out of the blue talked to her. "Say it again! Say my name again…please."

Yuuki was beyond confusion right now! What was going on inside of him right now? But she did him the favor and did as told. "Uhm…Hanabusa?" she felt him shudder again. Gathering her guts together Yuuki addressed the strange acting vampire in her back again. This time with a much firmer voice as before. "What ever it is that makes you act like this, is it better now? And I am truly sorry, Hanabusa kun. I didn't want him to take me here and told him as such. But that guy did not let go on me!"

It had an odd effect on Hanabusa. Her little words. First she felt him stiffen even more but when Yuuki apologized to him and told him what had occurred she could feel him slowly loosen up in her back. She sent a silent thank you to the heavens above. Maybe he would now calm down from what ever ailed him right now. Behind her Hanabusa moved his nose over to her neck and then buried it into the joint of the neck and shoulder softly.

A slight panic shortly washed over Yuuki at this. But soon she relaxed into him again, forcing herself to calm down. Something told her that she better was very careful in handling Hanabusa right now! And freezing in fear wouldn't help her at all right now. She realized that. "I am sorry, Yuuki. I just…" he trailed off. And for a minute both just staid like this. His soft breathing send delightful shivers down her spine each time they hit her oversensitive skin there.

He suddenly startled her with his next comment. "You smell so unbelievingly good, Yuuki. So fucking wonderfully addicting! Like the sweetest chocolate, only the real one could never smell so…delicious…or could make me crave for so much more…" he trailed off again. Hanabusa gave a soft laugh when he felt her jump at his last comment. "Cut it out, Hanabusa! I can't believe it that you said that! Let go of me at once!" Despise of his warning from before Yuuki begun to struggle anew in his embrace.

It was dangerous now to let him stay near her. She knew it when she had to deal with a blood hungry vampire. Instead of letting her go she felt him pressing her even more near to him and then his fangs did nip nonchalantly at the skin of her neck. As suddenly as he had begun, he ceased with it again and leaned away from her a little. Now she could hear him softly pant into her ear.

"Did you know, Yuuki, that we have really good noses?" She went completely still inside of his arms. "We can smell the most confusing things sometimes. Emotions, health and even mood swings, if we want it. Isn't that incredible?" Hanabusa never moved a muscle when he told her that in the same strange husky voice he used since the entire event with that cursed vampire. She could only shudder at the feelings he created so suddenly inside of her with it. His words made it not much easier for Yuuki to handle him now either!

What was he trying to tell her here?

"And? Means?" She told him in a slightly hushed voice. She was not trusting now herself or him to raise it more then necessary, because she feared to wake the devil then. She could feel him shudder a little again then another soft snort escaped his lips. "Its true, I can even tell when you get your monthly cycles or when you feel not well, or…when you're excited." At his first words she tensed up and blushed furiously and at the rest Yuuki felt a sudden wave of heat swallow her fully.

He bowed his nose down again and inhaled slowly above her neck. "Exactly this I do mean, Yuuki chan. Did you never ask yourself why I do so persistently hunt you?" He gave a chuckle again at her sudden embarrassment. "You could never fool me. Not if your body tells me so nicely what you truly feel or want, even if your brain tells you not to do so, or cautions you otherwise. I can smell it all on you, Yuuki."

This perplexed, embarrassed and…aroused her? Now Yuuki really wished for someone, anyone who would come here to rescue her from Hanabusa! What had gotten into his head this night to…to tell her such things!?

He abruptly spun her around to face him. loosing her footing , she nearly fell. But he caught her just in time before she could fall and had her hoisted up into his arms before she could register what was going on. His eyes, once more arctic blue, nearly silver in their coloring laughed at her red face.

"I will bring you home now. Its better for us both, before do something I will surely enjoy but regret later!" he told her mysteriously. For once, Yuuki didn't say something to stop him from carrying her around like this. She was too mystified from his comment to react now and simply staid silent.

He actually carried her the entire way back to a taxi!

She never felt so embarrassed in her life before! All had stared at them when he carried her out all the way through the entrance doors! Tomato red was her newest favorite color after this. Back home, she fast got out of the car to her room and away from the close proximity of the weird acting vampire.

Once inside she even locked her door this time. She knew that her father and Toga san where out, eating. Finally Yuuki sat down on her bed and held her hands to her burning face, what did she do to deserve this, she silently asked herself. The last days they had finally gotten along quite well. Why had he to ruin that?

Yuuki gave it up to think about it and simply changed into her nightshirt and night pants to get some rest. Realizing that she was thirsty without to have a water bottle in here for the night she got out of her comfy bed again to bravely face the minus Aido empty house to get herself one out of the kitchen downstairs.

On her way there she had to pass the room that Aido and Akatsuki did share together. She tiptoed her way past it. Determined to not get caught from him on her way this time…how ever, nothing happened. She dared a look at the door, only to find it slightly ajar. Strange sounds could be heard, coming from the inside of said room. Yuuki shook her head and tried to ignore the soft whimpers and moans that she could hear.

When she reached the kitchen, her imagination did already run amok in her head, and as always Yuuki was thinking of the worst possible meaning for him to make such sounds. Really, really lecturing herself of it that this wasn't her affair at all Yuuki tried to ignore her sudden curiosity and truly only wanted to pass it back on her way to her room.

She wasn't even halfway on the stairs when she did hear him suddenly giving out a rather loud moan. To Yuuki it sounded rather painful…now she was concerned! Still debating with herself she slowly crept over to the door that still was only leaned against the frame. Twiddling her thumps and sweating now slightly, she tried to make up her mind.

What should she do?

In her silent debate with herself she first didn't register that the noises did suddenly stop and heard not the fast footfalls that lead into her direction. When she did, it was too late for Yuuki to back away in time. The door was flung open inwards with a strong force and his hand seized her arm in a matter of seconds only. She was faster pulled inside the room as she could react. Especially as befuddled as she was right now.

Inside he let suddenly go on her arm again and leaned against the door that closed behind him. even in the sudden darkness of the room Yuuki could see his flushed skin and that he was only wearing his pants. That made the girl flush darkly. Just when she was about to ask him what was going on, she suddenly saw his red eyed gaze!

Slowly backing away to the wall on her left she watched him standing against her only way out of the room and block it effectively. Yuuki watched him lick over his lips with a slight worry, he wouldn't attack her now, would he?

He did no such a thing. Hanabusa instead walked away from the door, back to his bed and sat down on it with a heavy sigh. Rubbing his eyes he tried visibly to calm himself down from whatever did force his vampire side out. Then he slowly brought his gaze back to hers. The eyes were now icy blue again, only the edges still seem to glow slightly red. She dared to ignore it and tried to read that strange stare the vampire gave her.

There was longing inside the arctic eyes, yearning, a kind of need and pain. She couldn't understand why he gave her such a look! Still debating with herself she watched him reach out to her with a hand. After a second of thinking, Yuuki slowly walked over to the vampire to sit down onto the bed across his for now. "What is going on with you?" Yuuki couldn't help but to ask. He didn't answer her, Hanabusa just took her hand in this and begun to softly cares the skin on it with his thump.

The way he did that made her shiver slightly.

Again there was this needy look into his gaze, this time he held her captive with it. She could feel her checks slowly grow red again, why did he give her this intense stares? The sudden realization of what exactly he had done inside here when she accidentally had heard him slammed into the girl with a force of a tsunami!

Sputtering and flushing even more now, Yuuki was caught like a deer in headlights. A slight tinge of red slowly made its way over high cheekbones before it fast vanished again out of Hanabusa's face. He looked down for a moment before he returned his eyes to Yuuki's. Now they held a strange serious look inside of them.

Yuuki wanted to jump up and to run out of the room right this moment, but his strong grip on her hand stopped the girl right from the start. Instead he simply flicked his wrist and a second later she found herself back into his arms again this night. "Why wont you see me?" He softy crooned into Yuuki's ear in a husky voice that made her shiver even more. "Do you even have a clue how badly I want to kiss you, to hold you all the time and want to have you, Yuuki?" She couldn't help but to close her eyes at that and to gulp down the sudden lump in her troth.

It didn't help at all.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to hold back all the time? To not simply grasp you and force myself on you?" She felt his body shudder more as she did see it. "You bewitched me! With your blood, your looks and your entire self…I wish you would let me show you how much I want to have you for myself all the time…" Yuuki felt his lisps suddenly trail along the nape of her neck, softly, invitingly, a hot trail of fire was left in their wake.

The girl couldn't help it, a soft gasp escaped her lips that moment. She tried to form words, but found she wasn't capable of speaking them. She heard him moan in her back, it send a strange bold of pleasure down her spine.

His left arm let go on her waist to instead trail a feather light cares along her bare arms with the fingertips. It made Yuuki shudder. She stopped her instinctive struggle against Hanabusa for a second. Suddenly the wet tip of a tongue softly trailed along the shell of her ear up to the tip. This time she did jump a little and then Yuuki did moan loudly. It felt so good, so wonderful to have him doing that. All the times he had ruffled up her life in the last months suddenly popped back into her mind.

Was it that what he meant with seeing him?

Yuuki couldn't concentrate on the thoughts, he was too distracting. His sudden whispered words into her ear made her shiver even more. "Will you let me show you? Yuuki? I promise you will like it to have me doing these things to you. Please, trust me?" She could feel his hand trail along her arm until it reacted her collarbone and then down a little more until it reached the slight swelling of her breasts under her shirt to lazily caress the skin there with his thumb. It made her gasp. Then she felt his lips suddenly on the pulse point of her neck. First, Yuuki froze, in sudden fear but he never touched the skin with his fangs.

Only his closed lips soothed along it. Slowly, sensually the vampire was seducing her and Yuuki found out to her own surprise that she really enjoyed him doing such. Suddenly he sized a spot of her neck to softly suck on it, but still he didn't touch her with his fangs. Only his tongue traced along it, maddening slowly.

Her mind told Yuuki to run the hell out of here but somehow she couldn't bring herself to it to do that. What Hanabusa did felt good and she liked his careful way to not spook her. Yuuki jumped a little again when his other hand suddenly came up from her waist and softly moved over her breast to reach for its twin. Without to think she arched her back a little at that. It aroused a soft groan from him when her bottom unknowingly moved a little more into his lap in the process.

A strong shudder wracked his body then he suddenly moved both of his hands back to her breasts and began to cares them softly, needy. His lips now trailed hot kisses along Yuuki's skin. The tongue mapped out her neck softly, invitingly and she was lost. She didn't even care anymore when his fangs graced along the skin softly, never breaking it. She knew how sharp they truly were. It showed her how much he held himself under control right now.

The soft massage on her breast made her soon move around in his lap from the feelings they caused inside of her. From time to time, his fingers twisted the tips through the shirt until she gave a loud moan or whimper. One of them suddenly did wander south and slipped under her shirt in barely seconds. The contact of skin on skin made her put her head backwards onto his shoulder.

She could hear him growl softly at this.

Her hands became a mind of their own and found their way into his short locks. Suddenly feeling curios how they would feel. What he was doing to her made Yuuki's mind reel and her thoughts disappear until nothing but the want to feel more was left. Suddenly he ground his hips into her bottom, it tore a loud whimper from Yuuki and an even louder groan from Hanabusa.

Her world spun for a second and then she found herself back onto the bed under his body. His hands tore a little urgently at her nightshirt. Fast he had it up to her neck and off of Yuuki. For a second he simply gazed down at the girl with a passionate look then his head came down and his lips took hers for first time. Her gasps, when his naked chest touched her overheated skin and breasts, he used fast to delve his tongue inside of her mouth. Yuuki's first kiss was at first sloppy and then a more and more heated experience that took her breath away.

Without to hesitate her hands found the way back into his short locks. She didn't want the kiss to end, neither did he and so he first tore away again when both needed badly to breathe. Now he was panting, just as hard as Yuuki. His eyes switched between bright vampire red and his normal arctic blue.

She couldn't help but to find that somehow erotic now.

His head darted down to her breast and he took one nipple into his hot mouth. Licking and caressing it with his tongue, she couldn't help it, Yuuki soon was a writing mess under his hard body. The sudden soft sucking feeling made her cry out in pleasure and she swore she had heard him growl!

"Wham!"

The sudden loud sound made both of them jump. Each one of them stared wide eyed at the other for seconds, before the reality of what they just did sunk into two brains at once. Two equal blush's did spread over their faces. Hanabusa buried his face into the crook of Yuuki's neck with a muttered curse.

Yuuki wasn't complaining for once, she just wanted the ground to open up under her and to swallow her right now! At her thigh she felt a hard bulge in his pants, the evidence of his desire, softly rub against her skin. It made her feel oddly exited and embarrassed at the same time.

With a colorful curse he suddenly got them both upwards with him and then both out of the room in seconds only. Yuuki could only yelp a little in her surprise of his sudden fast movement. Without to ask for permission, he moved her and him over into Yuuki's room in an unholy speed. Then she watched him unbelieving freeze her entire door with a muttered curse on his lips.

Downstairs she could hear her stepfather and his lover softly talk.

The look he gave Yuuki when Hanabusa turned around to her was nothing short of burning desire. It made Yuuki gulp and want to flee from him. How ever, she never even made it to the first step! He had caught and secured her under him inside her bed in mere moments.

Before she could tell him otherwise, his hot mouth was back on her lips and soon her mind was blown away again. When both parted from the hellish kiss again, the panting voice of him told her something that mad Yuuki shiver from something else as fear.

"Not this time! Not if I finally got so far!" His hands tucked desperately on the rest of her clothing, her night pants to get them off of Yuuki's body. "I will not let anyone now interferer with this again! I want you so bad! I…I need this so unbelievingly terribly that it hurts me. And you feel so good in my arms, you taste so good, smell so delicious, move so perfectly against me and with me, this is my deepest wish come true!"

He finally got her night pants off and soon tore at his own pants before Yuuki could even move or speak, all she could do was to watch him rip the fabric away from his hips in an urgent need. "I will go insane if I loose you now again! Do you know how often in the last weeks I only had my hands and my dreams to give me company?"

She blushed bright red. From both, his words and the now naked body that finally crouched above her slighter frame. He placed both arms next to her head on the bed and his knees on both sides of her hip. Hanabusa saw her dark eyes widen when she moved them along his body until Yuuki's eyes meet his engorged member. She gulped at the sight and fast closed them.

They shoot open again when Yuuki felt a hand touch her between her legs. She could feel him move it against her center in unhurried soft strokes that send her mind fleeing and made her moan. Hot lips crashed back down on hers and his tongue fast pushed between her lips again. Yuuki couldn't help it, her body begun to follow the sudden lead of the hand and her hips begun to slowly move with its moves.

He heard him groan into her mouth then.

Her inexperienced hands raised up from the bed to grasp onto his arms in order to anchor her from the waves of emotions that begun to swallow her whole. The hand suddenly tore her last piece of cloth away from her body and then Yuuki felt it come back to touch her even more intimately. Her head buried itself into the crock of Hanabusa's neck when he finally lowered himself down on her body between her open legs.

A hot mouth latched onto her neck and trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her creamy troth whilst his hand parted her neither lips with his fingers. One finger traced along the opening in lazy cycles that drove Yuuki insane in need and want for something. Smearing the wetness he found there around her opening with it. Suddenly it slipped inside and begun to slide in and out of it. She screamed this time. It felt so good to have him do that to her.

In her ecstasy she didn't knew what she was doing, and begun to mimic his sudden nibbling at her skin. When his finger hit against something inside of Yuuki and a short sharp pain flooded her mind, she bit down onto his ear in response. Luckily she didn't tore his skin, or else would have happened then, but it was having a strange effect on Hanabusa.

His hips crashed down into hers out of the sudden and pressed hers deep inside the bed for long moments. Harsh pants mixed with groans and growls could be heard his finger stilled inside of Yuuki then she felt it leave her. She watched him lick it like a lollipop with astonishment. The finger had traces of blood on it. The sudden meanings of that made her eyes grow wider as before.

His now more often reddish gaze glowed down on her in the darkness of her room. His mouth came down next to her ear again. "I am sorry, Yuuki, I didn't want to cause you hurt." The soft licks at the shell of it had her soon moaning again. Her body was on fire.

"Please, I need," He gave a groan and moved his hot flesh urgently against her center. Yuuki moaned herself now, her hips moved against his without her will. "I want to be inside of you. Will you let me? Will you let me take you? Make you scream in pleasure and bliss? I promise you, you will feel so fucking good if you do, as good as I will feel if you let me have you fully. Please…!" his last word was more a whimper as a word.

Yuuki lost it then, moving her hips up a little rub it against him she gave her answer without a word.

His reaction came prompt. With a fast movement, his hands held her still, then she felt him enter her fast. For a moment she felt a slight discomfort from having something foreign inside of her, but then her walls adjusted to the size of him and Yuuki felt only pleasure anymore. She saw Hanabusa's body arch backwards above her, his face grimaced into a mixed expression of pain and bliss.

When his eyes meet Yuuki's again they had the color of blood. But she didn't care anymore, Yuuki could feel him move slowly inside of her. Soon she lost all of her coherent thoughts and simply let the feelings wash over her body. She wasn't aware of him watching her arch and write under him, nor that he soon pushed more strongly inside of her core. Nor did she see him bend down to her neck or did really become aware of his teeth place sharper bites on her skin there.

Yuuki felt him hit a spot inside of her that made her whine and scream in pleasure. From now on Hanabusa aimed each of his trusts at it. Soon each one increased in speed and power. Making her go rigid under him, clawing at him with her nails and sometimes even bite into his skin when in reach. And he made sure it was in reach for Yuuki to bite down onto it! Every time she did that, she could feel him speed up his trusts more, and soon she couldn't take the pleasure anymore.

Her body finally snapped and turned the key and Yuuki, she fell over the cliff into her first real orgasm in her life.

She didn't feel him suddenly burry his fangs into her neck with a growl. She was too far gone when he did it to feel the pain. Nor did she really feel him sucking at the wound. He gave a few more hard trusts then stilled deeply locked inside of Yuuki and came inside of her. Both of them needed a while to find back to earth after this.

Yuuki snapped out of it when his fangs leaved her skin again, it was only a slight discomfort but it helped her find out of her daze. The soft licks of his tongue soothed the stinging sensation she knew so well from Zero's bites in the past. Hanabusa hadn't taken so much, Yuuki could tell. She wasn't feeling dizzy or else like she normally did. He still held her close, lying slightly on his side to take the weight from her body. Her body still hummed from the recent experience. Softly nuzzling her neck, he finally stopped with what he was doing and looked at Yuuki with apologizing eyes.

She could tell he hadn't wanted to bite her, that it had happened in the head of the moment. It was simply what he was, a vampire that drove him doing that and Yuuki understood that. He must have read that in her eyes because he suddenly smiled at her and cradled her even more near…if that was possible!

A long while nobody spoke.

She had begun to mindlessly comp through his hair meanwhile he seems to like to pet her shoulder with one hand. Both snuggling together in the bed. When the heat slowly gave way to cold room, he got the blanked from the floor where he had tossed it before and draped both into it. The ice wall had never vanished during their coupling. Nor did it now. She knew it was meant to protect them but she couldn't help to muster it amazed. How he could do this was a miracle to Yuuki.

"I should apologize to you, I know that." His voice was somewhat anxious and she could hear the fear inside of it. Yuuki knew what Hanabusa meant. Her head gave a slight shake and then she snuggled back inside his shoulder. At once she felt his arms close around her.

"But I should! I never wanted to force myself on you! You never did…this before and I took advantage of you!" She pushed up a little and gave him a stern look that clearly said, stop it! Then Yuuki leaned in and kissed Hanabusa before he could start again.

He heaved a heavy sigh when they parted. "I guess that means shut up, Hanabusa, eh?" Both did laugh this time. He nuzzled her nose with his. "You know, I will never let you go away from me again, yes?" She couldn't help but to snort at his comment. As if he would ever even give her a chance for that to try! If Hanabusa had taught Yuuki one thing in the last weeks, then it was that he was damn persistent, creative and tricky if he wanted something!

"You can be a real pest, you are aware of that yourself, yes Hanabusa?" Yuuki told him sternly. She watched his eyes widen and then he scratched himself behind one ear with a sheepish look. "I was told so, yeah." He told her with a slight blush covering his nose and cheekbones. She couldn't help it, Yuuki had to laugh at that. Bursting out into a fit of giggles both lay against each other.

She sobered up. "If I ever catch you freeze people again because they only want to talk to me and are so unfortunate to be males, I will leave you instantly." Her voice was soft, but he could hear the steel behind it. She felt Hanabusa shudder softly. "I cannot help it. I grow mad when I see another touch you, Yuuki! You don't understand. My kind is like that, we need to be sure that no one else can take our loved ones from us again." He fell shortly silent. Then he moved until he faced Yuuki.

"We haven't such a bound. Everyone could take you away from me! Even if I have a claim now on you. Someone could!" His voice held possessiveness when he told her that. It sent arousing shivers down of Yuuki's spine. The eyes however, where desperate. Her hand came up to caress his cheek.

Tilting his face into her hand he almost purred. "You are human, I am a vampire Noble, what did you expect? I will never feel safe before I have you not tied to me and me alone!" She couldn't help to shudder slightly, Yuuki knew he did mean this literally.

"But I do not even know you really well, Hanabusa. And it's not fair! I would never do something like that!" Yuuki sounded hurt, even in her own ears. He fast kissed her on the nose, nodded." I know that, its not really you, its me! It's my instinct that drives me and not that I truly believe you would be so swallow, Yuuki. I am aware of it that you aren't ready for such a thing right now, that you want to be sure to do the right thing and never would do something like to go away without a point, its not that. But I can't help to feel this way. But I will try to stop me from now on, is that ok?" Yuuki nodded at that happily.

Both snuggled up together again. "We have a long way from here, doesn't we?" She asked him out of the sudden. Hanabusa nodded, he knew that too. "But we can try." Was all he told her back ignoring the sudden muted banging sounds from her door. That nuisances outside could wait until tomorrow with their questions, he did decide and followed the already sleeping Yuuki into the world of dreams.

Outside the door, Zero cursed again and banged his fist into the door that didn't bulge a bid.

Kain watched him doing so with a calm gaze. He would later tell Kaname that Aido had finally gotten her. When he was sure how far they went until now and the overprotective stepbrother of her was sleeping. Both knew that he didn't forced her, there where no scents of fear or else in the air.

Kain had already thought that this could have happened when they had found the place in the garden were she was attacked. He felt happy for the two, Kain knew Yuuki would keep Hanabusa out of trouble from now on. It was Zero who now proofed to be a problem. He could understand him, though.

Hopefully the ex human would soon find someone too and come to understand that Hanabusa really did love Yuuki. All had been surprised first too but he had even sworn a blood oath to Kaname san to testimony his true intentions. Knowing how much she meant to their leader. Soon she would belong fully to his cousin and then she would be safer as ever before.

Sighing, Kain finally caught Zero by the arm and steered him out of the hall, he had to talk to the Kiriyuu…the gods knew that his cousin owned him big time for this!

End

* * *

**I somehow couldn't figure Yuuki to be experienced towards any kind of sex, grimaces. She is sooo…oh hell, you know what I mean! Sweatdrops madly. Don't get me wrong! I love her, I really do, and she is so cute, grins widely. And she was fun to play with, yep! The next is the requested…oh no, not going to happen, people!**

**Laughs at her readers, you don't truly think that I will give you the next couple away, do you? **

**You will have to come back and find out, I guess. Until then, let me know if you liked it or not. I am open for both. As long you don't flame me. Be nice to me and I am nice to you. **

**Your Suryallee **


	4. Vampire hunter joke

**Vampire hunter joke**

**Type,** Oneshot, no ongoing story.

**Rated M,** /means matured readers!! If I catch you kits reading it I will personally ring your little necks!/

**Not suitable for children under 16 years of age! **

**Pairing,** Crack Pairing, don't like it, don't read it.

**Warnings,** Bad language, sexual themes and blood. Nothing too bad at least I think so, I have seen worse here already, shrugs shoulders.

**Extra warning,** I am native German, so beware of spelling errors, and other wrong uses of language please.

**Category, **Romance, uncommon pairing,Yaoi M/M, Kiriyuu Zero / Shiki Senri

**Other,**

_**Read bottom note for details, Sweatdrops madly! **_

**I so loved the last reviews! Some really made my day and motivated me to write more! I truly love you people for them! They made me really happy!! **

**Suryallee**

**Vampire hunter joke**

**A Vampire hunter joke; **

**Question; **

**Why is it, that vampire have such good smelling abilities?**

**Answer; **

**Because without them, they would never find home alone again!**

...

All of his life, Zero had heard and been told such jokes. From his teacher and other hunters. Even from his parents when he had been just a kid. And all times he asked them, what does that mean? Why do you say that? Little Zero got told, that he would understand once he hit a vampire on the nose.

Clueless he was until today, though.

After his turning Zero found out fast how much better his smelling abilities had grown…but never why all of the hunters told him such jokes! One final day Yagari told him that if he ever lost his smelling abilities, that Zero would be almost blind. Zero didn't believe his teacher and told him so.

After a while, Zero tried it out. He smeared something medical in his nose and waited until the sense of smell had vanished completely. After that he asked an older friend from school to bring him with his car out to somewhere away from the academy. As soon his friend told him they where there, Zero undid his blindfold and did wander off.

It took him only 1 hour to find out where he was, where the next cardboard was to find and how he finally came back to school. 2 hours later he sat on his bed. He had, naturally, used the next map to find home…this was ridiculous he did decide and went to sleep.

When he later told Yagari, the man laughed for an hour and told Zero that he was once human before, so, the problem did probably not work on him and that he was a strange one…Zero still didn't believe him! Determined to find out what the fuck all had to laugh at when told such jokes and why the hell the vampires looked so pissed when witnessing them talking about them, Zero did brood over a way to find out what it meant!

The first changes he got were almost half a year later.

After the attack of Rido and the events later ( him, killing the bastard for example ) Zero one day witnessed Kaname give Ruka, Ichijo and Senri the order to go in town, get a package for him and to bring it to him then. Well, to understand Zeros glee, you have to know that he had heard radio this morning.

In the nearby reclamation facility had the most of the tubes broken. The entire soups of stinking messes had flooded back into the canalization of the towns and now, all of them stunk like hell! No chance that a vampire could smell anything there currently. Even humans had a hard time to function in that stinking places right now.

It didn't take long for the first complains to come out. Ichijo was the first that's stomach could not deal with the stinking stuff in the air and soon even Zero felt bad for the poor heaving vampire Noble! The smell in the air was awful, to say it mildly. He had followed the trio out of a safe distance…he wanted to find out what these stupid jokes meant, dammed!

After some inner debating with himself, and several pukes from said vampire lord later, Zero found enough was enough. He stepped out of the bushes on the road and played to have just come this way. It worked better as thought. But this moment used Ruka to begin to vomit too. That was it, after heaving the poor Takuma up…who now slowly lost conscious from the badly smell in the air… Zero told Senri to take Ruka and he helped Takuma back to school.

Soon he found out the two others run straight into the wrong direction…wtf? Now confused he barked at them to come his way and brought them on a shorter way back to the back of the moon dorm. To say both awake vampires didn't know that way, Zero had taken was unexpected for the teenager was an understatement. Couldn't they read the maps?

He leaved the trio in a flabbergasted Kain's hands and went back to his room.

One hour later he heard a loudly knocking on his door. It was Senri Shiki who told him that the dorm president and Kuroso san had told him to get Zero with him to the town to finish his given task. Zero wasn't amused at all!

So, he found himself back for a second time that day on the same road, with a vampire as company. Said vampire had take to it to use a scarf to lessen the influence the smell had to his sensitive nose. Zeros snort at the ridiculous sight of Senri, wearying a scarf and an umbrella was met with an equally irate stare from the Shiki.

"I have a job, you know? Sunburns are bad for business."

It came as it had to come…on their way to town, both soon got into a nasty argument about vampires and humans and jobs in general. Bickering like little children both finally made it to the town. There Zero soon found out that even the scarf wasn't enough to shield the Noble, he and Senri barely passed the entrance to the city when the vampire collapsed.

Cursing and cussing wildly enough to make a sailor blush Zero's mind worked a mile in a minute to finally come up with only one reasonable way to finish this cursed task without to have to carry the vampire back too. Not that he couldn't smell it, oh no! he was as badly affected as the Noble from all the foul-smelling around him. but somehow, Zero seemed to have a greater resistance against it as them.

He brought Senri back out of town with him as fast as he could carry the fully out of it, vampire. It took nearly an hour to awake him. then he told him his plan. Senri's only words at Zeros lunatic plan were; "You're nuts!" The hunter didn't take it personally this time. "You have a better plan ?" He calmly retorted. Of course the Shiki had not…it ended with a, Zero got his way and b, Senri cursing this time.

The next apothecia they found had two strange visitors that evening. Both did buy a flacon of the pure disinfections fluid that coroners used when they had to work on stinking corpses. Outside both fast used it to numb their smelling abilities with it. The relieve both felt was mutual this time! When both finally entered the direct town again, they whistled at the at them unbelieving staring townsfolk and grinned like madman.

Everyone just wondered why they didn't seem to smell a thing!

Of course, both didn't smell something, their noses were practically death right now. And much to both chagrins, the noses of the others not. For the first time since ever, Zero found himself back joking with the enemy. And Senri wasn't that back with it to come up with sarcastic remarks either, it earned both a lot of angry stares.

When Zero and co finally came to the location where Kuran's package was supposed to be, it was closed.

Two mutual roars sounded through the evening air at the moment of discovery. "That's the last time I go and get something for him!" Senri was nodding next to the enraged Zero. When out of a side street suddenly an older man appeared startled both at his sudden appearance a little. He turned out to be the guard for the building who had staid in case someone searched for the owner and told both that said owner had a house outside of town near the old Abby.

To literally mad vampires vowed to pay him a little visit and turned on the spot to get there. It was near nightfall when both left the town again and trotted along the street that did lead to the old Abby and the house there. Approximate one hour later both found a new handicap try to sabotage their now mutual goal to strangle the owner. The road had broken in and this made it impossible to follow the road any longer.

It was exactly this little event, combined with both vampires raising anger at a certain Pure Blood, for getting them into this mess in the first place and the little fact that both of them were pretty stubborn people that got them into the real mess that day.

"Shit, Ouw!!" Senri, would you please stop with it to stomp around onto my fucking hand!!"

"So sorry my ass, hunter brat!! In case you haven't noticed it by now, there is not even an ounce of fucking light to see!! …? What does your hand search…Ze!…Oy! Watch it!"

"Fuuuck!!"

"Dong!"

"Shiiiit!!"

"Bong!"

"Ouw!"

"Fuck!"

The sudden sound of two bodies continuing down something unresisting like a stony surface shortly filled the darkness around both out. Along with a string of curses, pain exclamations and such. In the end there announced a loudly /Thud, that they had reached the end of their unwanted drop down something. It took a while before both got themselves back together.

What had happened? To make the long story short, both had no real clue either.

On their way to the Abby along a side path around the accident place on the road, Senri had suddenly told Zero that he needed to use the bushes for a second. Zero, having needed a moment of silence anyway, let him go and sat down onto one of the many rocks around to get some peace for now.

In an afterthought, Zero told himself that he should have known that something was about to happen…in the meanwhile he waited…and still waited…and finally snapped. Half an hour later, Senri still had not shown up. Screaming his name Zero hoped against hope that he was wrong…that Baka of a vampire couldn't have gotten himself lost…or could he?

Groaning the poor teenager cursed at no one in especial and walked into the same vegetation he last saw the darn idiotic vampire vanish in. What was that today with them anyways? He idly asked himself, and why had it to be him all the time that had to get their asses out of the trouble?!

Groaning again he finally found said missing Noble. How in the name of the seven hells had Senri managed it to fall into that ravine? Zero decided to not ask and yelled down to the unmoving vampire that he could hardly make out on the bottom of it. Cursing he saw him barely move…it never crossed Zeros mind that Senri could be death. Why? Simple, he was a freaking vampire for crying out loud, and besides he knew that the other would have healed until morning anyways.

Why then, Zero silently asked himself when he climbed slowly down, do I feel fear?

It was one loose rock that he grasped and Zero lost his balance. He came to nearly ten minutes later. His head in said Nobles lap. Groaning he slowly tried to stand, and failed. His head was literally all pain for moments, the pounding inside had him groan out again. Zero needed a full hour to heal up enough to move again.

To his utter astonishment, the vampire made no smart comment or else he would have killed him. Pain or not!

"How the hell have you gotten inside of this hell hole anyways?" Zero finally groaned out…it lacked somehow his usual vigor this time. The vampire Noble in question shrugged his slim shoulders with a slight blush on his marred features. An already healing gash on his left face half had stopped to bleed when Zero fell down in here too.

Even with his inhuman abilities it would take days for Senri to heal completely without scarring. And hopefully his nose wouldn't heal crocked! The bone was still broken. He had a deep cut on his left side and his left leg sported some interestingly colored bumps too. Bruises and lacerations were placed all over his body. He felt dizzy, nauseate and had a headache!

Zero watched him flinch when Senri made a move to stand up. He barely caught the other before Senri could hit the floor a second time this night. To the ex human, the vampire looked badly messed up. This time it was Zero who had Senri's head in his lap. For minutes both didn't speak.

"I…I did not sense it in time…" The almost silent whisper from the red head brought Zero out of his own painfully musings. He looked down at the blue eyed vampire who currently used his lap as a cushion. "Coming again?" Zeros question earned him a half heartily glare and a new blush from Senri. "You heard me!" The red head ground out between clenched teeth. He arched a brow at that but said nothing. Since when couldn't a full blooded vampire sense a hole in the floor before him?

"Any clue why?" He asked the vampire without his usual venom in the voice. Zero was simply put, tired. Senri shrugged his shoulders again, carefully avoiding to not aggravate his hurting head in the process. "Not sure." He finally answered Zero. His non injured hand moved slowly through his short red hair. "I think its because my nose didn't work…what reminds me. Why isn't it affecting you?"

Zero gave the blue eyes a blank look.

What did he mean? He said as much. "Nani? What the hell do you mean with that now? Yagari asked me that too." Now it was Senri who gave Zero a confused look. Zero turned his gaze away to the wall at his left in his annoyance. "You know the jokes the hunters always make with vampires sense of smell?" He asked the Noble agitated. He felt him more nod carefully as he saw Senri moving his head.

He still faced the wall when he spoke again. A slight blush slowly creped over his nose. "I, …I wanted to know why all always told me jokes about it. So, one day in the spring of this year I put the smell stopper on my nose to find out what exactly would happen if I was temporally not able to smell something." Zero fell silent. Senri's curios voice stirred him out of his trance. "You-did-What?!" He looked down again. "I put it on and told a class mate to take me out of town. He did it and let me out of the car somewhere in the next town from ours. In the outskirts. I was back home without problems a few hours later. There, happy?"

His strange confession earned him an unbelieving gawk from the red head.

"You got to be shitting me! Zero! You really did that?" The now annoyed white head glared simply down at the cousin of the cursed Kuran who, had gotten them into this mess in the first place. It worked its magic from all alone. He watched the vampire slowly sit up and then shake his head slowly at him. "What's the big deal with it anyway? I told you I was back in a few hours. No problems what so ever, so what?" He glared more at the Shiki heir.

Senri shook his head a little more, it couldn't be, or could it? Was Zero really immune to the effects? He decided to make this sure. "You mean, you want to tell me you found back home without to get lost for one time only?" Zero, not really understanding what the other now meant, looked completely confused at Senri Shiki.

"Of course not! I just followed the road after I found the map. What's the big deal here? Cant you Nobles use a road map? Or what?! Its called common education, you know?" Zero watched with astonishment Senri slowly flush into a tomato red color. Arching his brow's at the Noble he only thought, that's too good to be true! "You really do not set me up here, right?" He finally asked in true bewilderment. "You really don't know how to use it…" Zero broke out in a barking laugher!

Much to the embarrassment of Senri who now sported a nice reddish color in his face. "Shut the fuck up, Kiriyuu! That isn't what I mean." He boxed Zero in his side, it didn't work though, because the boy simply went on to laugh like a mad man. "So what? I never needed to learn it. We normally have servants for that. And besides that's not the point here!" He glared now at Zero who whipped his eyes because tears run down his face now from all the laughing. It took only one look from Zero at the scowling face of Senri to burst out into another fit of laughs.

He needed some time to come down from it again, honestly who could blame him for it?

Senri had in the meanwhile given up and crossed his arms in his annoyance. He frowned at the still chuckling hunter next to him in the narrow valley. Suddenly he poked his finger at Zeros chest. "You don't get it, you're the un-normal one here and not me!" Senri told Zero. It slowly stopped Zero from laughing. Senri sounded too serious, what was going on here? "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What is wrong with me using a map to get back home? Eh?" He snapped back at the red haired vampire.

Senri just shock his head at Zero. "You really don't know it?" The confirming nod of Zero made Senri groan. Rubbing his face the vampire noble slowly begun to tell Zero why he found him strange. "I don't know why you're not affected as you should be, I guess its because you once were human? I really don't know, Zero but somehow you seem to can use your other senses when your nose is blocked." Zero gave him a curios look. "Senri, you don't want to tell me that when something blocks your smelling ability it blocks out everything else nearly too?" His voice was somber and almost quizzical now.

The vampire nodded. "Yes, almost to an painfully extend." His hand waved around in their little hellhole. "That's what can happen then. In the past we often got the laughing stock of the hunters because of this little fact." Senri fell silent again. He could not believe it that Zero seemingly had not the same problems as he had it. It was no wonder then that the youth found his way back to the school when he found them the first time.

His quizzical gaze came to rest on Zeros contemplate one. Maybe because he was a Kiriyuu? All the humans turned vampires he had ever met before in his life had the very same problems as the Nobles too. Even worse normally!

It had to be that Zero was a born hunter child of the Kiriyuu family what made the difference, other as that made no sense for Senri. "Never mind, we have to get out of here." Zero suddenly told Senri Shiki. "Are you healed up enough to move now?" was it Senri's imagination or did Zero sound concerned? The vampire blinked a few times before he gave the now glaring Zero a nod.

Grumbling, the ex human got back to his feet and helped Senri up too. Honestly, had Senri injured his head too much? Why did he need so long to respond…and why had the Noble to give him such a strange look? He shook his head.

As Zero saw it, both had only the option to find another way out of the ravine. They couldn't climb up the walls. The stone was too easily to give out for them to try that. As he painfully found out himself. His gaze turned to the only other option both had…a dark entrance to the cave that seamed to be the only other way out of here.

What brings us to the latest falling experience of the two.

They had walked a while in the utter darkness when both lost their footing and fell down something narrow the first time, only to end up onto some kind of terrace to then fall down another fissure. This time how ever, both had the luck to find themselves back in absolute darkness and it did reek down here!

A wet and simply awfully substance, none of them wanted to know more closely, clung at them. Groaning and cussing, the two gave it up for tonight and tried to feel their way over to a less horrible place to rest. Not even once complaining that it was the surface of a stony underground they lay on or that one clutched at the other now.

Both simply wished they where back home and not caught inside this nightmare.

Hours later both awoke again. Not fully healed but mostly…and both were hungry as hell! Only to find out that over night their hellhole had turned into a real nightmare. The scarce light source came from above their heads. Through a very, very narrow chasm, that both had tumbled down the night before.

That was laced with sharp rock edges on the entire way down to them. It was a wonder that both had gotten away with only a few bumps and such! Too make the entire thing even worse, it was raining outside! The water tickled down the narrow hole and finally fell into a mud hole to the feet of their current resting place. A small protrusion of stone. Their night vision seemed to work again, as sadly did their smelling sense fully too, it really smelled awfully down here. Zero guessed it came from the cadaver of the death hound across their current position.

The dog must have fallen into here too at some point and lay half in the mud hole half out of it on the stone. Rats had been on work too, from the looks of the rests of the animal, he shuddered. Next to him he felt Senri shudder too.

At least the water was good for something, Zero mused. Fishing inside his pocket for the tablets pouch, he used an empty cola bottle to fill it with the fresh rainwater from above to clean it. Then he filled it again and gave two of his tablets into the water. He just hoped his stomach would take them this time.

Beside him Senri watched him. He knew the hunter was right with using the water to do it. They had no choice anyways. The mud-covered water was clearly out of question. He growled lowly at the chasm above them, why had he to fall into this cursed hole!? He watched Zero drink the half of the now red liquid before he gave it to Senri. "Here" Was all Zero said, not that Senri needed a prompting. Finally empty, he watched the hunter fill it again with mostly clear water and then put it away into his backpack again. One strap of the pack was ripped off, most likely from their mutual falling down the ravine.

After a while both nodded at each other, they had o get out of here! They needed two hours to climb back up the chasm. Two times they nearly fell down again, the stone was wet and slippery. By now, none of them cared about looks anymore. Both looked like mud trolls now anyways.

When finally reaching the top of the hole, both found out that they had more luck last night as they had imagined. There were a multitude of holes in the floor around them. They had fallen into an old iron mine. The hole that leads outside was most likely an old air hole of it or a break in from the mine tunnels. Cursing Zero and Senri vowed to yell later at Kaname Kuran for it. Both just simply wanted out of here again. A short check outside told them soon that it was most likely late midday now.

Cursing the two eyed the narrow valley from the night before. It was impossible for them to climb it up again. And it still rained cats and dogs! Giving up, both finally wobbled down the dangerous tunnel opposite to their earlier escape. After a while both found rests of iron rails down the ground. Rests of former train like activity they mused and followed them. They showed them the way to a closed iron door.

Until now, both youths had stored away so much anger that it took the two enraged vampires only a few minutes to practically unhinge the darn thing! After that, Senri and Zero panted heavily and flopped down back to back right in the former entrance to the old mine. To worn out to even snap and curse at each other for once.

Instead, the two slowly begun to laugh.

It took a while for them to stand again and to leave the mine. They soon found out that they had somehow walked a good deal from their former position near the road when they had tried to find the way to the door. It still rained slightly, but that wasn't bothering the two anymore.

All Zero and Senri wanted was to find the next phone cell and to go back home.

What they found instead was an old abandoned farm house in the middle of nowhere and a ruffled looking garden around it. Giving the other an identical look that said, to the hell with it! Both broke into the house. Inside was no phone, oh wonder! How ever, it was dry inside and it had even some furniture left. There was even a bath. Old it may be but it had at least cold water to use and soon both didn't care anymore. First Senri gambled Zero to it to use it, how they had come up with it to solve their problem with playing rock, paper and scissors was a miracle to both.

They didn't question it further.

The rain had cleaned off the most mud anyway. Zero went onto a hunt for something clean to wear. He found it in the only bedroom of the old hut. He first had to laugh when he saw the old garments. This house must have been longer abandoned as formerly thought, he mused. The cloths looked as if they originated from the last century. His loudly laughing brought him the dripping wet Senri, clad in only a large brown towel and his underwear to the room, who also laughed at the sight of the garments. Never less, it was something clean to wear!

After a while both finally clean, one started a fire in the old herd and the other raided the kitchen for something to eat. There was none. Zero finally checked the garden outside and found in the fading evening light some apples and other fruits. They munched them in silence. Finally, since the beginning of their little odyssey both finally had a dry and clean place to stay.

That there was only one bed didn't even reach their brains to cause trouble. It was big enough for two, so why bother? The two fell asleep instantly after touching the old cushions. They overslept the entire next day and a good part of the next night too. To exhausted to even move around much. How ever, Zero ended up to be entangled with Senri in the end. Their legs and rest of the bodies had somehow knotted themselves together in their sleep. One red and one white haired teenager blushed brightly the next night when they woke and found themselves in this position.

Not one of them wanted to tell the other that they secretly had liked the position. Zero definitely never wanted to let Senri know that! He was mortified at his own feelings! They detangled themselves again and said nothing about it.

Senri only found it sad that Zero leaved him again. He really liked the always silent and scowling ex human. Since he knew that the other still thought like a human about such things, he didn't mention it, Senri knew that he would only fright Zero away from him more then. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen now!

After all they had gone through together and since the hunter wasn't acting so cold against him any longer now. He wanted to keep that. The Noble knew Zero was changing slowly from the inside. Kaname had told them that him killing the Pure Blood lord Rido would have costs for Zero in the end. Consequences the youth didn't know of yet. But he soon would and then Senri planned to be there to catch him.

That Zero had accepted the tabled so easily the day before was a living proof for these inner changes to the Noble. His entire body slowly changed inside from all the blood of now four pure bloods. He slowly turned into an equivalent to a Noble himself, and Senri knew that. He could already smell it on the youth.

That Zero was the supposed murder of his own father didn't bother the Shiki Noble at all. He would have killed him with his own hands if he could for all the terror he brought over his mother and Senri himself. Rima who had seen his attraction to the white haired ex human slowly grow over the last months had told him to be careful to not act to soon.

All this combined, Senri Shiki kept quiet and said nothing.

Senri had woken up during the day. He kept staring down at the sleeping Zero for hours. Even stole a one sided kiss for a second…Senri wanted more as only that. Much more! But he would wait and observe for now, the youth decided and gazed outside a dirty window to check on the weather. It was raining…again.

Both had not fully leaved the house when the thunderstorm suddenly raised its ugly head and loudly announced the two that it was here. Exchanging a short glance, the two fast made it back to the old house. Not too soon, just inside the house the two watched the storm break loose fully. "We are cursed." Told Zero Senri after both watched the spectacle for a while from out of the bedroom window. The two had explored the cellar of the old barn and found some wine bottles stored away inside.

They sat next to the fire place of the room and sipped on the bottles.

"Yes, all else is not making any sense anymore." The Shiki answered him. Zero watched Senri stand and wobble over to an old mirror on the sideboard. There the vampire critically looked at his bluish and purple colored nose. Arching a brow the equally drunk hunter stood too and wobbled over to the seemingly gone nuts Noble.

"Do you think it will heal twisted?" Zero stared at the drunk vampire. Thinking hard for a minute he finally shrugged. "Would it be so bad?" the other nodded fanatic. "I can't get photo shootings with that kind of pirate look!" He told Zero horrified what made said Kiriyuu arch his brow's again. "Uh huh!" He muttered feeblemindedly and flopped down on the wooden floor again.

Senri followed short and soon both sat next to the other popped up against the sideboard. Around them lay the leftover of their little drinking contest of the last hours. "I am hungry." This came from Senri after a while. Zero gave him an unbelieving look. "You're kidding me!" He gesticulated wildly at the rests of the fruits and the empty bottles on the floor. "There can't be an empty spot left in your stomach." His violet eyes stared at the other vampire with clear bewilderment written inside.

"It is!" the other slurred out and rebelliously glared half heartily back at the aggravated Kiriyuu next to him. Zero groaned at his companions defiant look. That couldn't happen to him! It just couldn't! "Oh just shoot me!" He yelled at the ceiling and put his head between his hands. Senri watched him do so with a puzzled expression. Then he slowly remembered in his intoxicated brain that Zero wasn't a normal vampire…only to forget it soon again! "Why?" Zero gave Senri a glare as an answer. The poor vampire cleared his troth and asked again. "Why? I mean why do you yell at the ceiling?" this time Zero groaned into his hands.

"I go and make you a capsule ready." He told Shiki and moved to stand up. He never even made it to the half of it. With one fluid, if missing grace, movement, Senri had caught him by the arm and moved him under him onto the wooden carpet. "No! I don't want a fucking pill" He pouted. "I hate those tablets…wanna give me some real blood?"

Zero felt the hairs on his back stand up when he heard those words. He never really got over that night when Shizuka had bitten him. Senri's words brought that horrors back in an instant. Not really realizing what he did, Zero gave Senri shove that sent the drunk vampire across the room. Then he curled into a tight ball on the carpet.

The vampire blinked a few seconds then he got himself back together. What had just happened? His brain supplemented him fast with the latest updates on this situation. Blanching rapidly, Senri fast got back on his feet and over to the shaking ball that was Zero now. Inwardly he cursed himself an idiot! How could he have been this careless? He slowly tried to touch the fully out of it Zero on the shaking shoulder. The boy flinched visibly but did not kick out or tried to hit him for now.

"Zero? Zero listen, I am sorry! I didn't mean it that way! Oh curse it!" Senri fell silent. As suddenly as the shaking had begun, it stopped again. Zero slowly rolled over to the side where the Shiki sat and gave the vampire a glare that somehow lacked his famous force and anger. "If…If I ever hear you ask me something like that again, Senri, I swear! I swear I will shoot you instantly!" He told the vampire that somehow looked relieved at the white haired man on the carpet. Relieved and contrite, he felt like the last asshole on earth right now.

"Sorry." He murmured softly and before Zero knew what had hit him, the other had pulled him up into a hug. Zero decided to not think to closely about this…this vampire was definitely nuts. "Hey, let go of me!" He told Senri…and got the opposite effect. The Noble only hugged him harder. Finally the Kiriyuu had enough, kicking cursing and hitting he tried to break out of the firm hold of the vampire.

Only to find out that that wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be! The alcohol still messed with Zeros reflexes and so he ended up with the red head once again on top of his body. "No! I don't want to!" Senri pouted back at him. all Zero could do was to blink in confusion at that replay. What was up with that drunk vampire? "I am not a replacement for a chair, you know!" Zero sounded confused and agitated. And to his utter horror he felt a slight blush creep over his face at the sight of the position the two were in.

The other seemed not to mind this at all, instead the intoxicated vampire leaned down to Zero until he lay half on him and half on the floor. "Nope, you're not, but you would make a fine cushion. " He grinned down at Zero and then suddenly yawned. Showing his fangs accidentally to the shocked Zero, who did lay under him. Then to Zero's utter horror Senri snuggled into the crock of his neck with his face and…slept? Zeros head hit the floor with a thud.

Groaning he tried to shift away under the vampire. It didn't work as planned, instead the Noble clutched harder onto his moving pillow! Zero slapped himself, this was simply not his day. Come to think of it, maybe it wasn't just his week? Soon he gave it up to remove the clingy vampire from his body for now. He watched the Shiki sleep for a while. Finally having enough, Zero used all the strength he had and got them into a sitting position and then up from the carpet floor over to the bed. He would be damned if he slept on the floor because the stupid vampire did not let go on him!

He couldn't understand himself anymore. Zero was sure that he would have killed any other vampire if he ever dared to say that to him…so why didn't he kill Senri then? Heaving both of them onto the bed, the former human tried to make sense out of this sticky situation. He hadn't even really hit the Shiki for using him as a pillow replacement! Zero shortly asked himself if he could be ill and discarded the thought fast again. It was the alcohol, yes the alcohol and nothing else. Why then did his body react so strangely to the nearness of the slender vampire?

Zero had no answer to this question and blushed harder. And why the hell couldn't he get rid of the clingy Senri now!? He shifted uncomfortably around in the sheets. Groaning Zero finally admitted to himself that he found the red head attractive…not that he would ever tell him that! His violet eyes scanned the room for something that would distract him from the vampire, he found nothing and so, his gaze shifted back to the mob of dark red hair on his chest.

Exactly the same color that madcap Rido had have…Zero knew that Senri was the son of Rido Kuran. That vampire, that had destroyed his family and life and that had tried to kill Yuuki too. He never blamed Senri for his father thought, Zero knew Senri was a victim too and not Rido himself. As much he did outwardly look like his father or not. He shook his head to clear it. What was that with him tonight? Zero gave it up to pretend and heaved a heavy sigh, as much as he wanted to deny it longer, he had to face the true. He found the vampire not only attractive, he wanted him and this troubled Zero a great deal more as Senri's father ever could have done it!

Most likely, Zero mused, he was bi or such. He always had felt attracted to males too but never before like this. Maybe because they had gone through so much together? He didn't truly know but the attraction where there and it startled Zero a big deal! He knew from observing that vampires rarely felt attracted to only one sex. Mostly they had affairs with both or even relationships with both at the same time. Zero always found that perverted and scowled at those pairs. His human upbringing demanded it practically from Zero to see it this way.

Now he wasn't even sure of his own sexual preferences anymore! And that Senri looked really innocent and cute whilst asleep wasn't helping the matter either! He groaned again, this was ridiculous. He closed his eyes to block out the sleeping red head and tried to find some rest himself. Hopefully the weather would have changed tomorrow and they could go home. There, at cross academy Zero could avoid the vampire easier and hopefully the attraction would leave him then.

In the bed, the sleep came faster to Zero as he had believed. One second he had still mulled over some strange emotions he suddenly felt and in the next he was dead to the World. Even in his dreams Zero couldn't stop to think about his newest problems, for the entire night he had strangely erotic dreams about the matter. And when he awoke again, he was hard and needy. Not a good combination.

Especially when a certain red head had his hand down his pants and currently rubbed against his arousal! What was actually meant to come out as an angry yell at Senri ended into a guttural moan when the soft hand took hold of his member and squeezed it softly. Zero had never slept with someone before in his live. Sure, he had wet dreams like everyone and even relieved himself a few times but never he had a partner before with this.

He always had thought he would have such an experience with a woman later in his live…and not with a male vampire! Said vampire currently molested him skillfully and nibbled at Zeros skin at the neck. For seconds the horrifying memories nearly got him out of his pleasurable haze again but when the hand on his penis begun to move up and down and brought him ecstasy with it, Zero forgot about his panic mostly again.

All he could do was to groan and moan at the sudden onslaught of feeling that now cursed though his body and mind. Even the sharper bites didn't concern him any longer. "You're so fucking hot when you are like this, Zero." He heard Senri murmur against his ear and then he felt him lick the outer rim of it. His hands clutched now helplessly the sheets under him and ripped them with the force Zero put into it.

It earned him a husky laugh from Senri. Suddenly he felt the others hot breath against his ear again. "Are you hungry too? Zero? I bet you are. I can sense it growing inside of you. Only my kind of hunger isn't only that for blood this time." The red head suddenly stopped with all movements and sat up above Zero. When did he close his eyes? Zeros eyes snapped open when he felt the delicious hand leaving his member.

The blue eyes of the vampire laughed down at him. "It feels better when another does that instead of yourself, ne Zero?" The hand shortly caressed the bulge in Zeros pants again. It made the teenager whine out softly. He couldn't think, dammed! Zero wanted nothing more now as to have that feelings back! What had that cursed Senri done to him to make him react this wanton?! The hand leaved him again and this time Zero gave a warning growl at the smiling vampire above him.

His small rebellion was short-lived. When the Noble grounded his bottom into Zeros lap, the young man could only whimper and Zero lost himself into the moment again. His hands found themselves somehow buried in Senri's hair. The same vampire in question currently kissed Zeros reminding brain away with a hungry kiss.

They parted again some time later. Now both eyes had a red hue inside of them. Staring down into Zeros eyes Senri licked his lips. "You know, I originally wanted to take this slow." He told the flushed Zero under him in with a husky voice. "I really wanted to slowly woo you over to me…" He gave Zero a kiss on the cute nose. "But tonight my patience snapped, not that I have much of it to begin with." He grimaced at Zeros lifted brow at his last words.

Zero had recovered a little and now held Senri's hips still to prevent him from moving around too much. It caused him too many troubles to think straight! "You wanted me this way?" Zero unbelievingly asked. The other nodded. "Since a while now." Senri confessed and now blushed himself a little. "Why?" Zeros question was so softly spoken, Senri nearly missed it. He got the implications fast that Zeros one worded question held.

Why me?

Just for fun?

Because I was once human?

And so on.

The vampire shook his head softly and replied as cryptically as Zeros question had been back. It's none of those why's, Zero." Senri's eyes shortly lost focus then he fixed them again on Zeros violet ones. "I want you because of You and nothing else." He told him in his most solemn voice and set back up to give the ex human some space to think it over. Zero could only stare at Senri.

Senri spoke again. "And I will have you in the end, Zero! I swear you that. And once I do, I will not let you go away from me again!" His voice was serious as was it Senri's gaze too. He meant every single word as he told it to the bewildered Zero. His hand came up to his neck and Zero watched him alarmed cut his own neck with the sharp nails. Thin trails of blood run slowly down Senri's skin from the small cut.

Zero could feel his control slowly snap at the tempting smell and sight the other gave him so shamelessly. He licked his sudden dry lips meanwhile he watched the droplets run down the slender chest. Above him he could see Senri smile at him. "Go for it already and take it. I know you're hungry. And I don't mind. Don't let it go to waste." It didn't need more for Zero to react and then to lick the droplets from the soft skin until he reached the neckline of the other. By now he had Senri Shiki moan under his ministrations. Zero didn't care anymore. He licked the taste of the other and for moments he simply relented to lick at the slowly closing cut instead of sucking on it. It had the other soon murmur incoherently and clutch on his shoulders.

"Don't tease me like that!" Senri hissed into Zeros ear. "If you keep this up I will loose it! I don't… I don't want to bite you! I know how much you hate that." But Zero was beyond rational thinking already. His brain told him that what he did was dangerous…somehow it never reached his mind fully. A part, a darker element of Zero wanted exactly that reaction out of the blue. Why, he couldn't tell but Zero didn't feel the typical fear when he felt Senri slowly lick on his own neck, only a twisted pleasure that had him soon yearn for for more.

"I warned you!" Was all the forewarning he got before a pair of sharp fangs swiftly sunk into his skin, deep into his skin! The sensation Zero felt when Senri greedily begun to suck on the wound was bizarrely enough, very different from the feelings he remembered. Back then, Shizuka had made him feel helpless and sick. With Senri it felt almost euphoric and delightful. Sure there was a slight throbbing but nothing too badly to not be ignored fast.

A hand nudged at his head and he gave finally into his own wants and needs. The first drops of blood in his mouth tasted like a forbidden heaven to Zero. He soon lost himself fully into the feelings that run now through his blood and soul. Hands hungrily mapped out skin without to really notice it. Twisted nubs on the chest of the other or helped to get rid of the cloth in the way to feel more.

When both had enough they stopped o drink from the other and simply begun to explore the others body more with their mouths and tongues. Zero knew then that he was lost to what ever Senri wanted him to do or to do to him. He craved too much for more to care any more and lost himself gladly in the head of the moment.

For Senri it wasn't much different. He loved the taste of the former humans skin and blood, the feeling of his skin and the soft gasps and moans Zero made when he touched a special spot. He could have done this forever and ever if not his own need hasn't been so demanding for release. The final feeling of skin on skin was making both of them moan. He needed come! Badly! Or he would never have Zero this night! Senri guided Zeros hand to his own member and made him stroke it firmly… soon the Noble lost it. He came with a guttural groan into Zeros hand. Face buried into the chest of the other.

He took some moments to come down from that high again. Only to find out that Zero had buried his face into his neck and that he somehow had ended under the other laying flat on the bed. The young vampire was motionless above him only his groans told Senri volumes about the pain he most likely was in now. He was still semi hard. Senri smiled wickedly at that and that he could feel the member of the other hard and fully aroused lay on his thigh.

Fast he flipped their positions and moved down the body of Zero to finally lick teasingly at the tip of the others member. The arching body was beautiful to watch. He wasted no time more and took Zero into his mouth. He never put suction to it, only let him slide slowly in and out of his hot mouth. This had Zero soon trashing in the sheets. One hand used his own release to prepare the other slowly. First Zero tensed a little but he soon forgot about the feeling of pain and the foreign feeling to have something pushed inside his anus.

Finally when he felt the other come near to the edge of snapping, Senri stopped and instead used the rest of the fluid to coat himself with. Not letting Zero enough time to think again and maybe tense he was faster buried inside the teenager as Zero could register it. The first pain was soon forgotten. The stretching feeling was delicious instead of uncomfortable, Zero just moved with the flow of the others trusts and lost himself.

When he came Senri came a second time too.

Their screams and moans filled the room out. It took them some time to find back to earth. Feeling sleepy and sated the two didn't even feel the need to speak. The soft groan from Zero when Senri left him was the only sound next to that of unhurried kisses for minutes. Zero couldn't really tell what would come out of this unexpected development later. But one thing was for sure, to judge from Senri's rather possessive hold onto him right now, he could forget it to try to run from the crazy vampire for a while!

He idly asked himself for a second what Rido would have thought of this if he ever had known…and broke out laughing. Senri gave Zero a puzzled look. Had the hunter snapped? Between gasps for breath, the fully relaxed Zero told him what had run through his mind. Soon Senri chuckled too. "You have one twisted mind, you know that, Kiriyuu?" Senri told him between soft kisses. "Yep!" was Zero's only answer. Both broke out into laugher again. He earned himself a hard punch into his stomach with it in the end.

Hours later a car stopped at the old farmhouse. It was more of a limousine as a normal car but that was not important. They had searched for the two every where! No one had found a trace of the two missing vampires. Then Kain had found a strip of Zeros well known traveling backpack. Near an old ravine. Inside, horrors awaited the cousins who searched for the two there. They found a lot…only not the two in question.

Then they found the out hinged Door of the old mine.

From there it was purely guess where they could be. Kaname finally found them together with the chairman. But what they did find wasn't expected at all! Lots of bottles on the floor told their own story, along used towels and a raided garden outside. In the bedroom Kaname awaited the shock of his life!

There in the bed he found the two missing vampires peacefully snuggled under an old cover sleeping. The scents in the room told him volumes about the recent activities in the room. He retreated silently. Sure, he had known about his cousins attraction to Zero but that the hunter did let him… He shook his dark head. If he would have known it sooner that Zero was open for such activities he would have pursued the beautiful Kiriyuu a long time ago himself! Not to mention a lot of others too…he chuckled in his mirth.

Well, Kaname Kuran thought, at least he has no longer any excuse to avoid to transfer to the night class now. He watched the shocked look in Kuroso's eyes that mirrored his own most likely now. And gave a shrug. They would wake the two love birds later, with something fresh and hot to eat. And then they had to talk about Zeros new room in the moon dorm.

End of story.

**Oh man! This nearly turned into a two parts story! 16 pages!! I was writing on my plot when I continuously got new ideas in my head…darn it! Also, I was at my moms for a few days, with no Internet. We three had tons of fun, yup! We traveled to a zoo and had fun in the swim center too. Was a good little flight from normality. Smiles. **

**Groans, wish me luck in two days! I have to go to a teeth doctor (Can somebody please tell me how the f they are called?) then and that's something I am truly scarred of! Bibber.**

**Your Suryallee**


End file.
